Rebirth
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: Merle contemplates his own death as he struggles to survive, starving and bleeding to death. Soon he is found by a group of people that take him back to their town of Woodbury. Here he experiences what it's like to be respected and trusted, sucking him into the town's appeal. But he'll discover the town isn't what it appears to be. Merle/OC/Governor/Martinez/flashback Daryl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to another Merle adventure! I wanted to back up again and write how Merle first came to Woodbury and how he grew to be in such good standings with the Governor. Of course I'm going to throw in an OC along the way! What kind of story would it be if I didn't have someone for Merle to lust after? Not sure yet how far I will go with this story or if I'll have it end up with him reuniting with Daryl...we shall see how things go from reader comments and how inspired I am when the time comes. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

Merle stumbled through the woods outside of Atlanta. He had tried cauterizing his bleeding stump which had slowed the steady flow of blood but it didn't stop it completely. He had to find shelter for the night. His head started spinning and a wave of nausea washed over him. He had cut off his own hand in a desperate attempt to stay alive, the last thing he wanted to do was pass out in the open and risk being devoured by one of those _things_, or worse, being bit and becoming one himself.

He was shirtless but wearing his leather vest as he was sweating profusely. His t-shirt wrapped tightly around his wrist. It wasn't just the extreme Georgia heat that was getting to him but the fever he felt brewing inside. Soon it would be dark. Merle dropped to his knees as his legs gave out from beneath him. His breathing labored.

"Fuck….get yer sorry ass up…" Merle grunted followed by a few dry heaves. "Get ahold of yerself you pussy….."

Merle attempted to stand but his legs were too weak. He crawled to the nearest tree and leaned against it. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to breathe slowly and deeply to calm himself.

"Just a minute….just for a minute…" He repeated to himself struggling to keep his eyes open. The sound of birds chirping echoed in his head…every noise seemed magnified. What he wouldn't give to have some of that coke that the sheriff had thrown off the rooftop at that moment….or anything out of his bag of tricks to help ease the pain. His wrist throbbed and it felt as if his whole arm was on fire.

Merle pushed himself back up to his feet and started staggering on. He walked for what seemed like miles but he knew better. It had only been a short distance but he knew his body was about to give out on him.

"Can't lose it now…not after all this…" He pushed himself harder fighting the urge to collapse. A walker could've come up on him in that moment and he doubted he would've had the strength to fight it off. Pure luck had kept his journey through the woods uneventful.

At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him when the cabin came into view. A broken down rusted truck with no tires sat to the right of the cabin. Merle stumbled quickly up the steps…the sheer desperation of survival pushing him forward as he leaned against the door. He pounded on it with his hand as he leaned against it.

"Let me in! I'm injured….I ain't bit but I need help…." Merle gasped. "Come on…..just let me in….let me in…." Merle stood there waiting, trying to listen for any sound of movement on the other side. His legs shook as he struggled not to collapse. _Fuck it…just go in…if they shoot ya maybe it's for the best…._ He told himself as he turned the door knob and pushed the door open. The cabin was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Merle closed the door behind him and took small steps as he made his way through the cabin. There was a small kitchenette to his right, a fireplace, couch and wooden table in the center and a small twin size bed to the left. A closet next to the bed was left open and there was only one other exterior door in the back. Merle stumbled his way over and looked out the window at the top of the door. A small outhouse was about 20 feet back behind the cabin. Merle checked to make sure the door was locked then headed back towards the front door. The front door felt as if it was 1000 feet away but he finally made it and locked the deadbolt. He turned, leaning his back against the door and looked back at the kitchen. There was a large porcelain sink against the wall. He knew he needed to clean his wound and rewrap it with something clean but his legs refused to take another step. He slid his back down against the door and then toppled over to his left side, clutching his wrist into his chest.

"Not yet…." He mumbled as he told himself to get up but his body refused to move. He struggled to keep his eyes open but each time, his eyelids became heavier until he finally lost the fight and everything went black.

.

Light streamed in through the windows of the cabin, waking Merle as he lay on the floor with his back to the door. He struggled to sit up, unsure of how long he had been out. It was hot as hell in the cabin and he knew was running a fever. He struggled to stand and make his way over to the sink. He turned one of the burners of the gas stove to the right of the sink on and heard the clicking and hiss of gas as it attempted to light. _Let the pilot still be on…. _Just then a small burst of flame ignited the gas and Merle turned down the burner. He fumbled his way in the cabinet, grabbing a large pot and his dropped it into the sink. Turning on the water, he stared at it for a moment as it slowly filled. Once it was full he turned it off and tried lifting the pot but it was too heavy in his weakened state to lift with one hand.

"God Dammit…." Merle muttered as he took a deep breath. He reached out with his handless arm and tucked his arm under the handle on one side and gripped the other side tightly in his hand. He cringed in pain as he lifted the pot out of the sink and sat it on the stove, careful not to slosh any water out over the burner. He grunted in pain as he clutched his right arm back into his chest. The tshirt wrapped around the stump was thoroughly soaked with blood but started to dry and stiffen. He went looking for something else to wrap it with.

Over at the closet he found a few sets of sheets. He pulled them out and sat on the bed and began ripping them in more manageable strips, using his teeth to tear into them. Once the water was boiling he turned off and waited for it to cool. He sat on the kitchen floor with the strips of torn sheet next to him. A part of him was tempted to just turn on the faucet and run his arm underneath it but he couldn't risk the water being tainted. If he was going to suffer through cleaning his own wound, he was going to do it right. He opened the cabinet next to him and noticed a few cans of food still stacked inside. He grabbed one of the small ones that turned out to be a fruit cup and he struggled to pull the tab with one hand. He could've easily done it if he had his right but now he would have to learn to do everything left handed. Something he definitely wasn't accustomed to. He opened the can and sipped the juicy syrup out and sat the can back on the floor. He still felt nauseated but he knew it was probably partly from dehydration. Grabbing the can as he stood up, he rested it on the small counter nearby. Cautiously he stuck his finger in the water. It was still warm but it had cooled off enough. He grabbed a glass from the nearby shelf and scooped a glass full of water and sat it next to the fruit cup. He leaned against the sink as he stared at the pot for a moment.

Hesitantly he began unwrapping his wrist. The stump was a bloody mess and it was almost unreal looking at it. The disbelief still lingered in his head as he reached for a second glass and scooped another glassful of water. He leaned over the sink a took a deep breath. He slowly poured the water over his wrist as he moaned in pain. Red water washed down the drain as he steadily poured. The wound freshly bleeding again as he reached for another glassful and repeated until he could no longer stand it. Dropping the glass in the sink, not caring if he broke it, he sunk down to the floor. Merle felt lightheaded as he reached for one of the larger piece of sheet and softly dabbed it against his wrist to try and dry the wound but cringed in pain with every touch. Steadily he began wrapping it, trying as quickly as possible as he felt the urge to pass out again. Once it was secured Merle laid on his back, breathing heavily, groaning out loud a few times as he closed his eyes.

"Ain't no more doctors…no more hospitals….ya gotta do whatcha gotta do….ain't nobody gonna take care of ya….nobody…." Merle spoke as he felt the burn of acid in the back of his throat. His fever was spiking and he wanted to try pull himself up and find a first aid kit or some medicine but he just lay there motionless. Maybe next time he was up, he could find something but at that moment, he was done.

.

Merle woke up, disoriented at first then remembered lying on the kitchen floor after he had cleaned his wound. He looked down at his wrist and noticed the spots of blood beginning to soak through. He forced himself to sit up and the room began to spin. He closed his eyes and rested his left hand against his forehead. He felt like he was burning up. _Aspirin….ya gotta find some aspirin or somethin'….._

Merle grabbed the edge of the sink with his left hand and pulled himself back up. He leaned over the sink for a moment as he tried to regain his balance and slowly made his way the few feet over to the counter. He gripped the glass tightly and slowly drank the water. He couldn't bring himself to eat the fruit cup even though he knew he needed too but the urge to vomit was too strong. He wasn't even certain he'd hold down the water but he would certainly try.

Merle slowly dragged his feet across the room and plopped himself down in front of the closet. He began to drag items in the floor of the closet out and tossed them out into the room. He picked up a box and opened it. It was full of sewing needles and thread. He lifted the tray to look underneath and couldn't believe what he saw. A six shot revolver lay against some yarn and he carefully grabbed it and stared at it.

"Well I'll be damned….dumb fuckers musta forgotten 'bout you in the rush to get out….don't worry girl…you and me are gonna become good friends." Merle smiled as he struggled to push open the cylinder to reveal the gun was fully loaded. "Well…at least for six kills if need be unless I find more of yer little buddies there…." Merle continued to search the floor of the closet but didn't locate anything else he could use or even a first aid kit which is what he really had been searching for in the first place.

He crawled his way to the bed and struggled to climb up. He rolled onto his back and sighed deeply as he slid the gun under the pillow. Merle closed his eyes. He shivered, wanting to crawl under the blanket up he didn't have the energy to move again.

"Wouldn't that be somethin'…..ya done went to all that trouble to free yerself just to die from a fever….." Merle swallowed hard. He was thirsty. His whole body ached but his wrist ached even more. It was strange, it still felt like his hand should be there. He lay there wondering what the group had told Daryl when they got back to camp….that he died? He'd be overrun by walkers? Or did they tell him the truth? How would Daryl manage without him?

**_"MERLE!" Daryl rushed into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Merle sat on the couch in a drug induced fog._**

**_"Sshhhhhh baby brother….I'm busy…" Merle mumbled as he struggled to reach for his beer, sitting on the coffee table in front of him._**

**_"Have ya been getting' stoned all day? Fuck Merle….do ya even know what's happening?" Daryl asked as he sat on the couch next to him, grabbed the remote, then turned on the tv._**

**_"Hey….I was watchin' that…." Merle grunted as he tried to reach for the remote._**

**_Daryl leaned away from him keeping a firm grip on the remote. "The tv weren't even on Merle…shut up…."_**

**_Daryl intensely stared at the screen and listened._**

**_"Oh that's right….yer soaps must be on Darylina!" Merle laughed._**

**_"Sshhhhh!" Daryl turned his head slightly but kept his eyes on the screen._**

**_Merle leaned against the couch, scratched his nuts and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew it was morning. Daryl's frantic running around and noise making had woken him up._**

**_"Damn Daryl….what the fuck are yer doin'?" Merle rested his hand against his head. He had a throbbing headache and a slight crick in his neck from sleeping sitting up._**

**_"Come on Merle….get up and get yer shit….we gotta go!" Daryl told him. He went to the hall closet and grabbed his leather vest and slung it on._**

**_"Cops comin'?" Merle asked as he stood up _**

**_Daryl stopped in his tracks and just stared at Merle for a moment. "Are ya tellin' me ya really have no clue what's goin' on?"_**

**_"Ain't no need to get yer panties in a bunch Darylina…..just quit flitterin' around here a moment and tell me why yer 'bout to piss yer pants…" Merle said mockingly._**

**_Daryl grabbed his arm and shoved him back in front of the tv._**

**_"Hey…hey….ya better watch what yer doin'…" Merle started to get angry as Daryl bent over, grabbed the remote and turned the tv back on. There were color bars on the tv and a banner scrolling at the bottom with an emergency message._**

**_"Look…they're all like that….every single channel….."Daryl snapped at him._**

**_Merle stood there with his mouth open but quickly jerked the remote out of Daryl's hand. He read the words on the bottom of screen as his eyes widened. "What the fuck?" He said softly as he flipped through all the channels in disbelief._**

**_"Come on, let's go…pack yer shit….I figure it best we head outta town….Up in the woods where there's less people….lay low for awhile." Daryl told him._**

**_Merle rested his hands on his hips and slowly started walking towards the hallway._**

**_"Merle! I said move it!" Daryl said angrily as he pushed Merle hard._**

**_Merle stumbled a few feet then turned back towards Daryl. Daryl saw by the look on his face, it was the wrong move. He started to step back but Merle lunged forward and grabbed hold of his shirt. He backhanded Daryl hard across the cheek but kept hold of him as he stumbled then shoved him against the wall. Daryl's head bounced off the wall and he cringed. He grabbed hold of Merle's wrists trying to get free but his grip was like a steal trap._**

**_"Ya do somethin' like that again and I'll do more than bitch slap ya….ya hear me?" Merle snarled as he shoved against Daryl one last time before releasing him. "What the hell….yer runnin' around here like a lunatic…shoutin' orders….who the fuck suddenly made ya in charge around here?"_**

**_"People are dyin' Merle….and not just a few….whatever it is, it ain't safe to stay…." Daryl pleaded with him._**

**_Merle thought for a moment and scratched his head. "Alright….we'll head towards the quarry…maybe do some huntin' while we're out there….lay low….'til things go back to normal…."_**

**_"And if they don't?" Daryl asked._**

**_"Just shut up and finish packin'…..I'll get my things…." Merle told him._**

**_…._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merle woke up with the strong urge to piss. He struggled to sit up as his head throbbed. He was drenched in sweat but didn't feel as feverish as before. He got up and stumbled his way to the back door. Peeking out the window he made sure it was clear and he unlocked the door.

"Fuck the outhouse..." Merle remarked as he struggled to unzip his pants. He stood in the doorway gripping himself as he urinated on the back steps and sighed with relief. When he was finished he shook off the last few drips, tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them back up. "Fuckin' bastards..." He remarked as his thoughts went back to the rooftop in Atlanta. "Left me chained up like an animal...heartless bastards!"

Merle slowly made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of beans from the cabinet and began pulling open drawers, looking for a can opener. Once he found one, he struggled trying to open the can but couldn't. "GOD DAMMIT!" Merle yelled as he threw the can across the room. He staggered over to the open fruit cup from before and ate the fruit that remained. He wasn't sure how long he had slept...a few hours or a few days. He felt disoriented and in a fog. His wrist steadily throbbed but only a little bit more blood had managed to seep through his bandage.

_They left you...just left you up there to die...alone..._

Merle leaned against the counter and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He steadily trembled and a wave of nausea washed over him. He covered his mouth with his hand as he fought the urge to gag.

_Cuffed to that rooftop...you even begged...pathetically begged them not to leave you..._

He grunted as he made his way back over to the bed and sat down. His head pounding, he reached under the pillow and grabbed the gun. He stared at it for a moment then tucked it back under the pillow. He tried taking a deep breath but felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs no matter how hard he tried. Chills came over him as his temperature started to steadily climb again. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He was in no shape to hunt. He couldn't even use a damn can opener. If he didn't die from the infection brewing in his body he was bound to starve. His body, already weak and it would only get worse. No one was coming...no one would help him...he'd slowly rot in that cabin.

Merle jerked himself awake as he started to doze off. He forced himself to sit back up again and he pulled the gun back out. Daryl was lost to him. The only person in the world he cared about he wouldn't see again. What was the point of dragging it all out? He was doomed. He could barely walk to the other side of the cabin without wanting the vomit and pass out. Maybe it was time...why suffer a slow agonizing death? Maybe a bullet would make a good last meal...take a nice long nap and wait for Daryl on the other side...

The sound of a car door slamming caught Merle's attention although he thought he had imagined it at first but then he heard others. He stood up and started to walk towards the door as he grasp the gun tighter. Immediately the room started to spin. "No...not now..." Merle tried to take a few more steps but his legs buckled beneath him as he crashed face forward onto the floor. He landed on his handless arm and cried out uncontrollably in pain. The gun slid a few feet away on the floor. He rolled to his back and clutched his arm tightly to his chest as he grabbed his forearm. The pain sucked the air right out of his lungs. Voices came from the other side of the door but the pain overpowered all his other senses. He gasped as he was finally able to take air in, followed by a banging against the door. Merle reached towards the gun and tried to scoot himself to reach it. The door flew open and the sunlight streamed in, temporarily blinding him. A silhouette of a person stepped in and stepped closer towards him. Merle's heart started to race.

The figure stepped and kicked the gun further away from his reach. They squatted down for a closer look, blocking the light from his eyes and he blinked as he struggled to see. A woman pointed a gun at his head in one hand and felt his forehead with the other as she looked him up and down. "He's been bit..." She stated as she looked at his poorly wrapped stump. "He's got the fever..." She pulled her hand away and pressed the barrel of the gun against his head.

"Fuck you bitch..." Merle stated as he slightly started to laugh.

She furrowed her brow as she stared at him confused but Merle noticed she adjusted her grip on the gun, slipping her finger against the trigger, getting ready to fire when he heard a deep male voice.

"WAIT!..."

Merle tried to turn his head towards the voice but he felt like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Don't be so trigger happy, let's take a good look..." The man stepped closer and came into view as he knelt down next to Merle.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" The man asked.

Merle struggled to stay awake. "If yer gonna kill me then do it already..." He mumbled.

"What happened to you? Were you bit?" The man asked.

"I'd die first..." Merle stated just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"He's delirious..." The woman stated as she pressed the gun harder against his head.

The man pushed her arm away. "I said wait...Don't make me repeat myself again..."

The woman looked irritated at the man but stood up and walked over to the gun she kicked across the floor, picking it up.

A hispanic man rummaged through the cabinets. "Just some odds and ends of canned food,but not much." He stated.

"Search this whole place...take whatever items we can use and double check the gas tank of that old truck out there." The man ordered.

"What are you going to do about him?" The woman asked.

"He clearly seems alone here...possibly no ties to others...I'm curious to his story...let's tie him up well then take him back to Dr. Stevens...find out exactly what's wrong with him before carrying out his possible death sentence..." The man stated as he looked up at the woman, who was clearly irritated. "Do you have something you want to say?"

"Curiousity killed the cat Governor..." She stated as she turned and headed back outside.

"Hey Gov...why do you put up with that bitch anyhow?" One of the men asked.

"I like people who challenge me Crowley...at least to a limit of course...she may not appear to but she knows her place when it comes down to it and the fact that you've seen her fight should be answer enough!"

.

Merle drifted in and out of consciousness as they carried him off, putting him in the back of one of their vehicles. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the man and woman speak.

"I'm just saying...it's a big risk bringing him back...what if he turns before we even get there or worse, when Dr. Stevens is checking him over? We can't afford for something to happen to the doctor!" The woman sounded even more agitated.

"I'm grateful for your concern...I really am, and if it makes you feel better I'll let you be the one that keeps watch over him until we find out exactly what's wrong...if he turns you can kill him but I would like to know his story first." The man informed her. The tone of his voice was cool and collected.

"Fine..." The woman replied. Merle suspected she had more to say but from her tone he figured she decided to bite her tongue. The bouncing around in the rear of a vehicle made Merle feel even more sick. Merle fought to stay conscious but it was useless.

.

The Governor walked into the room where Merle was being held and closed the door as Dr. Stevens finished wrapping Merle's wrist. He made eye contact with the woman still hovering by Merle and the doctor. "Still anxious to get rid of our guest huh?...How's our patient Doc?" He asked.

"Still out cold, I'm afraid I had to sedate him...I had to cut away some of the skin around his wound that was becoming infected and scrubbed it clean. It was a bit of a mess...not sure but whatever was used was ugly..." The doctor informed him.

"Used?...So someone cut off his hand?" The Governor asked.

Dr. Stevens turned to face the Governor. "I believe so...although I'm not positive it looks like his hand was sawed off...it doesn't look chopped or bit...I'd say sawed but whether it was done by someone or he did it to himself we won't know that until he wakes up."

The Governor stepped closer and noticed his left arm and feet were strapped to the bed. "Who did this?"

"I did Governor..." The woman told him.

"I told her she wasn't allowed to strap down his injured wrist..." Dr. Stevens added.

The Governor smiled at her. "You're always a step ahead aren't you?"

"I just figured we couldn't be too safe with him..." She told him.

The Governor laughed as he turned back towards the doctor. "Please Dr. Stevens, if I could have a word with you in private...I have no doubt you'll stay here and keep an eye on things..." He smiled at the woman and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The woman looked back at Merle and sighed deeply. She pulled a chair next to the bed and plopped down.

Three hours past before Merle began to stir again. He opened his eyes and slowly scanned the room. He knew he was no longer in the cabin and slowly started to remember others coming in and being placed in a car. He tried to sit up but felt resistance.

"Don't bother...you won't be able to get up." He heard a woman's voice.

Merle glanced over to his left and noticed a woman sitting in the chair near him. The room had various types of medical equipment and supplies. His eyes wandered back towards the woman but she didn't bother looking at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Merle asked still confused, wondering if he might actually be dreaming.

"I think if anyone should be answering questions it should be you..." She remarked.

Merle laid his head back against the pillow and took a deep breath. "Fuck you...I ain't asked to be here!"

"Would you rather have been left to die?" She asked.

"Maybe...depends on where I am..." Merle smirked.

"Were you bit?" She asked.

"No..."

"What happened then?" She asked as she leaned closer towards him.

Merle stared harshly at her. "Think you better start answerin' mine before I answer anymore of yers..."

They both remained silent for a moment as Merle realized the pain in his arm wasn't as severe. He felt a familiar dullness all over his body as he started to smile.

"What's so amusing?" The woman asked.

"Whatever ya gave me...it was the good stuff..." He muttered.

"Dr. Stevens had to pump you full of drugs to tend to your wound...even had to cut away some of the skin that was infected...it'll wear off..." She told him.

Merle laughed at the woman. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine...what's yer name?". The woman just stared blankly at him. "Come on now...don't be shy..." He joked.

"Luna..." She stated as she rolled her eyes at him.

Merle erupted in laughter. "Luna?...oh that's somethin'...get it? I just called ya a ray of sunshine but yer named after the moon!"

Luna glared at him as he continued to laugh. The drugs the doctor had given him no doubt were working. He seemed almost drunk.

"Ok...ok...man I haven't laughed like that since...hell...I don't know...wait...what was I sayin,?" Merle asked confused. He again noticed he was strapped down. "Hey...why ya got me tied up? Where I am?"

Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She opened it and stood in the doorway waiting for the doctor and the Governor to return. She folded her arms across her chest.

"If you ain't gonna tell me where I am and what I'm doin' here then get me somebody who will..." Merle snapped at her. He leaned up as far as he could but felt light headed and laid back down.

Merle heard other voices in the hallway. He noticed the body language of Luna change and she seemed more agitated.

"Where is he? Isn't he coming back?" She asked someone in the hallway.

Merle could hear someone else talking but couldn't see who or make out what they said.

Luna stepped back into the room and slammed the door. She plopped herself back in the chair next to the bed. Merle noticed she had a gun on her hip and one strapped around her thigh as well as knives sheathed on both hips.

"Ya look like yer ready for a fight..." Merle commented.

"Unless you're going to answer my questions, why don't you just shut up." She told him.

"What did ya ask me?" Merle asked.

"What's your name? Where did you come from? What really happened to your wrist?" She asked.

"Merle..." He replied.

"Your name is Merle and you were laughing at my name?" She started to smile but quickly stopped herself.

"I'm thirsty..." He remarked.

"Hang on..." Luna mumbled, annoyed, got up and exited out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a glass of water.

"Ain'tcha gonna untie me?" Merle asked.

"Just lift your head up." She helped support the back of his head and held the glass against his mouth. He pressed his lips against it as she titled it back. She repeated it a few times before taking the glass away. "Enough?"

"Well ya ain't gonna get any Nurse Nightengale awards that's fer sure..." He rested his head against the pillow again and stared up at the ceiling. He still had no clue where he was but at that moment he suddenly didn't care. His eyelids became heavy from the drugs and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merle's yelling startled Luna awake and instinctively she reached for her gun. Her heart raced as she leaned over and shook him awake.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE...NOT LIKE THIS!" Merle reached towards her with his right arm and moaned in pain as his bandaged stump hit her shoulder. "Wha...What have ya done? My hand...my..." Merle's voice trailed off as soon as the confusion slipped away and he remembered everything. He pulled his wrist against his chest and rested his head back on the pillow as he gasped for air.

"You were dreaming...about gave me a heart attack." Luna remarked as she sat back down.

Merle continued to grunt and moan. "It's fuckin' freezin' in here...I need somethin'...the pain..." Merle swallowed hard, he was also parched but he didn't have the energy to say anything else.

Luna just sat next to the bed in silence. After a few minutes she could feel Merle's eyes on her and she reluctantly turned her head towards him.

Merle could make out her face fairly well in the dark room due to the moonlight that streamed in from the windows. He mustered up the energy to speak. "Well? Ain't ya gonna get me something?"

Luna sighed but got up and walked over to one of the cabinets, removed a blanket and returned over next to Merle. She opened it up and draped it over him.

"Need some more meds...ya gotta have somethin'..." Merle grunted but Luna noticed his teeth chattering.

She rested the back of her hand against his forehead. "Damn...you're burning up...I'll get the doc."

Luna head down the hallway to one of the rooms on the far side of the clinic. She had to knock a few times before the door opened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dr. Stevens asked as she wrapped her bathrobe tightly around herself. She looked groggy and it was obvious Luna had woken her up.

"Merle...the patient has a high fever, chills and he's complaining of pain..." Luna told her.

"Alright...give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be right there." She closed the door and Luna headed back towards Merle's room. As she approached she could hear him talking.

"I don't know why we're stayin' with these morons...they wouldn't know survival skills if they bitch slapped them in the face...they're just draggin' us down...come on baby brother, just you an' me...we don't need nobody else..." Merle stated but quicky grew silent when he saw Luna enter the room.

Merle stared at her confused for a moment as if he didn't know who she was or even where he was.

"You alright?" She asked as she flipped the light on, although she didn't really care what the answer was. It was obvious his fever was making him delirious. She didn't like that he was there in the first place.

"Where am I?" Merle asked as he squinted his eyes.

"You're safe, that's all you need to worry about now. The doctor's on her way...she'll take a look at you." Luna stated.

They both waited in silence. Merle lay there with his right arm draped over his eyes as his wrist throbbed. Luna stared at him since he wasn't paying her any attention. As much as she didn't like they had brought him back, she was curious as to what actually happened.

Dr. Stevens entered the room with a medical bag in her hands and flipped on the light. "Feeling worse I take it?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Merle snapped.

Dr. Stevens pulled out an old glass thermometer and shoved it in Merle's mouth. "Well let's see what's going on here..."

Merle spit the thermometer out causing it to shatter as it hit the floor.

"I'll take care of it..." Luna grumbled.

"Be careful of the mercury..." The doctor added. "Now I need to know what your temperature is, not to mention we don't have that many thermometers so don't do that again."

"Fuck that shit just give me some pills...The pain...I can't take it...I need some pills..." Merle groaned.

The doctor rested her hand against his forehead as he tried to jerk his head away. "Well there's no doubt you're running a fever again...this is not good."

"I SAID FUCK THIS SHIT NOW GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN PAIN MEDS!" Merle snapped.

Luna swept up the broken thermometer and threw it away as she about had enough of Merle. She dropped the broom and dust pain and unholstered the gun from her hip.

"Luna stop..." The doctor ordered as she saw Luna head towards Merle like she was on a mission.

Luna climbed on top of the bed, straddled Merle's chest and drove her knee into the bicep of his right arm, pinning it against the bed. Merle gasped for air from the added weight on his chest. She shoved the gun under his chin, pressing firmly. "I've about had enough of you... ya better start cooperating or I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain and give you a permanent pain killer!"

"LUNA GET DOWN NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO GET THE GOVERNOR!" The doctor snapped at her.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" She snapped back.

"THIS is not helping! Now get down!" She said sternly.

Luna mumbled something under her breath and climbed off.

"Fuckin' bitch..." Merle sputtered out once he was able to catch his breath.

The doctor pulled two vials and a needle out of her bag.

"Ain't ya got pills or somethin'? I ain't much for needles..." Merle remarked.

"It's this or nothing." The doctor snapped at him.

Merle nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment as she injected him.

"Now...one's an antibiotic and the other is a fever and pain reliever...it should offer you some relief here shortly." She instructed as she turned back towards Luna. "Do you know how to give an injection?"

"Yeah..." Luna grumbled with her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright then, I'm going back to bed...I'll leave a syringe and another pain vial here with you, in another four hours if he needs it give it to him..." The doctor stated.

"Is the Governor gonna send anyone to relieve me? I'd like to get a decent night's sleep too ya know." Luna snapped back at her.

"Well then I guess you shouldn't have pissed off the Governor because he said you were to stay here until morning." The doctor replied as she headed towards the door.

Luna started to follow after her. "What's that supposed to mean? How the fuck did I piss him off, I haven't done anything wrong..."

The doctor sighed deeply as she turned to face her in the doorway. "I didn't ask but considering how difficult you usually are, I don't know why it's a surprise to you...just do as you're told and there's no need to bother me again unless he starts vomiting or develops other severe symptoms...you now have everything you need to take care of him."

The doctor closed the door behind her and headed back towards her room. Luna stood there for a moment with her back towards Merle. Finally she quickly whipped around and stomped back over towards the chair. "This is bullshit...fuckin' waste of my time..."

Merle laughed a little as he watched her. "Seems ya drew the short straw huh?"

Luna glared at Merle. "Just shut up..."

.

The sound of the door opening woke Luna as she sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes as the Governor walked in.

"How's our patient?" He whispered, noticing Merle was still asleep.

"A big pain in the ass...we shouldn't have brought him back here...he's too much of a liability...ya should've seen how belligerent he was just trying to take his temperature...he's just going to get worse." Luna complained.

The Governor looked Merle over before speaking. "Well if he hasn't turned by now then I'd assume the fever is just that...a regular fever. His body's been through a great shock losing the hand...not to mention the infected tissue...he needs time to recover."

"So we're just going to waste supplies on someone we don't even know? He might've deserved it...have you thought of that?" Luna snapped.

"Luna...Luna...Luna...you are always so hard headed...things aren't always black and white and may I remind you again, I don't like the tone you take with me often...or anyone for that matter. Don't get me wrong...I value your instincts and fighting ability is better than most but you must work on your people skills." The Governor told her.

"So that's why ya stuck me here? As my punishment?" She griped.

"Yes...and just for that, you've earned yourself another night of watching him...go home and get something to eat and some sleep...be back here in time for dinner...bring him something to eat from the mess hall..." He instructed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? BUT I'M ON WALL DUTY TONIGHT..." Luna couldn't help but raise her voice as she blurted out.

"Just for that you've earned yourself yet another day of watching over our guest...would you like to make it a third?" He asked snidely.

Luna started to speak but stopped herself as she stood glaring at the Governor. She rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the door.

"Oh and Luna...Dr. Stevens told me how you threatened our guest with your gun...he's tied down and secure...you pull something like that again without my approval and you'll lose your gun carrying privileges, are we understood?"

Luna stopped in the doorway and gritted her teeth. "Yes sir..." She said coldly as it took all her self restraint to keep from slamming the door behind her.

The doctor was on her way in just as Luna was leaving and she glared at her as she passed. The doctor didn't bother making eye contact with her.

"Dr. Stevens, what do we know about him? Anything yet?" The Governor asked.

"Well I heard Luna refer to him as Merle but he's been unconscious the majority of the time he's been here. If anyone knows anything else it would be her." She replied.

"Alright...well send for me once he's awake again, I'll speak with Luna later when she's hopefully in a better mood."

.

Merle woke up and noticed a hispanic man sitting in the chair where Luna had been. He was dosing off slightly as he sat there but jerked himself awake when Merle began to speak.

"Where's that bitch?" He asked.

The man laughed a little as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm assumin' ya mean Luna? She'll be back later...I'm Martinez...how ya feelin'?"

"Alright I guess but I'd feel a hell of a lot better with some more pain meds and some food." Merle replied.

"The _bitch_ is bringin' ya something back when she returns for your night watch...the doctor gave ya another shot just a bit ago so it should kick in soon." Martinez replied.

"Did she now...I ain't even wake up for it..." Merle remarked not sure if he believed the man at his word.

"So...what's your name...the big man's dying to know what happened to ya." Martinez remarked.

"Merle...and if yer big man wants to know so bad why ain't he in here himself askin'" Merle quipped.

Martinez laughed and shook his head. "I gotcha...not sure if you can trust us huh? Well we feel the same way about you but the Governor went out on a limb for you bringing you back here...he's done nothing but make sure you're taken care of...ya might want to think about that for a bit before ya cop anymore attitude...especially when he comes in to talk to you...besides...attitude is what got the Luna assigned to lookin' after you...because the Governor knows how much she hates just sittin' around. Me? I couldn't care less either way..."

"Guess none of us can be too careful now can we?" Merle replied as he stared at him.

"True...I'll go get the Governor but think about what I said while I'm gone...just tryin' to help ya out man..." Martinez got up and left the room.

About ten minutes later a tall, dark haired man entered the room alone. Merle vaguely remembered him from before and the cloudiness of the pain medicine was beginning to put his head in a fog.

"Good to see you're awake...your fever is gone I take it?" The Governor asked.

"Guess so...you the one they keep referrin' to as the Governor, the man in charge?" Merle asked.

"That's right..."

"Well why don't ya let me out of these restraints..." Merle asked.

"Not yet... but soon assuming you behave yourself...we just want to be sure you aren't infected...I think you would've turned by now if your fever had been from the sickness but you slowly seem to be getting better...maybe tomorrow..." He told him. "But for now I'd like you to answer some of my questions..."

About that time, Luna came in carrying a bowl and a glass of water.

"Good...I'm sure our guest is starving...why don't you grab some pillows from the cabinet to help prop him up then feed him his dinner." The Governor instructed.

"What?" Luna asked thinking she heard him wrong.

"Well he can't very well feed himself, strapped down and all...and with you being so concerned about our safety from this man I know you wouldn't ask me to undo them...he can't feed himself like that so do your part in taking care of our guest and feed him his dinner." The Governor smiled at her. "Unless of course you want a number 4"

"But you said..." Luna quickly stopped herself realizing the Governor would probably add days every time she questioned him. "Nevermind ..."

"What's a number 4?" Merle asked,

"He means a fourth day of taking care of you..." Luna remarked as she sat down the bowl and glass on the nightstand next to the bed and retrieved a few pillows from the cabinet.

Merle laughed out loud. He couldn't help but be amused when he realized her "punishment" for whatever really was taking care of him and Martinez hadn't been joking. She pulled the chair close to the bed and started to reach for the bowl.

"Eh uh darlin'...think you'd be better off sitting right up here next to ol' Merle...I mean I'd hate to spill a drop of this wonderful food you were kind enough to bring me." Merle nodded his head towards the edge of the bed next to him.

Luna turned back towards the Governor glaring but he just smirked and gestured for her to do so. She sighed deeply as she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the bowl and spoon. She looked at Merle as he sat there with his mouth wide open waiting for her to feed him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to contain her anger. She picked up a spoonful of the soup and started to lean it closer to Merle's mouth.

"Wait...it might be too hot...be a dear and blow on it for me." Merle turned his head and gave a half assed cough. " I'm too weak to do it myself."

Luna shot him a dirty look as she brought the bowl and spoon close to her own mouth.

"Now don't even think about spittin' in it...I am watchin' you..." Merle said softly.

Luna gently blew on the spoon then carried it back over towards Merle and fed him.

"This is ridiculous..." She grumbled softly.

The Governor laughed a little as he started to speak. "Please Merle...tell us what happened to you...where are you from?"

"Just outside Atlanta...was with a group...my brother was there...let's just say we didn't part on good terms...me and the group that is..." Merle told him in between spoonfuls.

"Your brother included?" The Governor asked.

Merle just shook his head no.

"And your hand?... What happened?" The Governor repeated.

Merle pulled his head away and was silent as Luna tried to feed him some more. He didn't make eye contact with either one of them.

"Luna could you excuse us for a moment?" The Governor asked.

"Gladly..." She remarked as she rested the bowl on the nightstand and exited.

"I thought it might be easier to talk if she was gone...man to man..." The Governor remarked. "Whatever happened to you, you've already proven what a survivor you are and that's very admirable...I'm sure my men could learn a lot from you."

Merle chuckled slightly but didn't make eye contact...he wasn't going to fall for a bunch of horse shit from anyone.

"I'm sure you are wondering how much you can trust us and believe me, we are wondering the same about you but you strike me as a strong man...someone who values family...we share those values...if we wanted you dead you would be already so you can put your mind at ease as far as that's concerned." The Governor reassured him.

"I ain't some scared little bitch...and I don't like people blowin' smoke up my ass neither..." Merle glared at him.

"That's not what I'm trying to do...I just want to know your story but if you aren't ready, I understand...you've been through quite the ordeal...anyone else probably would've been long dead...I'll leave you alone for now...Luna can finish feeding you and I must say Merle...you were quite amusing to watch antagonizing her like that! I like your style..." The Governor got up and exited the room. A few minutes later Luna came back in looking none too pleased.

She sat down next to Merle and finished feeding him. She started to leave the room with the bowl in her hand,

"Hey..." Merle stated and Luna slowly turned around and stared at him blankly. He gave her half a smile and she wondered for a moment if he was actually going to thank her.

"Next time ya wanna straddle me sugar tits, untie me first...I might only have one hand but believe me it can work wonders..." He grinned.

Luna grunted and rolled her eyes as she left.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merle squirmed as the pain seared through his wrist and arm. He wasn't sure what time it was but it was late. The room was dark and Luna had dozed off in the chair.

"Hey...woman..." He called to her but she didn't wake up.

"DAMMIT!" Merle yelled as he leaned forward as far as the restraints would let him.

Luna jumped as she woke and looked over at Merle.

"Come on...ya gotta give me somethin'..." Merle cried out.

"You just had a shot two hours ago." Luna remarked as her body started to relax back in the chair.

"It ain't enough! This weak shit ain't cuttin' it...I need somethin' more, somethin' stronger..." Merle complained.

"Ain't nothin' I can do about it...two more hours and I'll give ya another shot..." Luna remarked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"FUCKIN' BITCH! I NEED SOMETHIN' NOW." Merle snapped. It wasn't just the pain from his severed hand, it was the withdrawal from the drugs his body was used to.

Luna got up and leaned over Merle. "I don't know who you're used to talkin' to nor do I care...I also know everyone around here calls me a bitch behind my back and although you may be a little more _honest _by doing it to my face, your mouth ain't going to get you what you want...got it?" Luna remarked as she noticed him sweating profusely and started to shake. "Wait a minute...you're a fuckin' junkie aren't you? Son of a bitch!" Luna remarked as she began to pace back and forth.

"Fuck you...I ain't no junkie...what the hell would you know anyhow..." Merle snapped back at her.

Luna leaned back over Merle and got inches from his face. "My brother was a junkie..."

"I ain't yer damn brother..." Merle gritted his teeth. The pain was amplified from his shaking. "Come on...don't make me beg!..."

Luna stared at him silently. She remembered the times she sat up with her brother all night as he was trying to kick his habit. The difference was he didn't want to be using but Merle struck her as someone who did.

"Come on...I can't take it...I cut my fuckin' hand off...I did it...Had no choice...ya gotta help me." He pleaded.

"What?...You cut your own hand off? Why?" Luna asked.

Merle swallowed hard. "Thirsty..."

Luna left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying a glass of water. She helped Merle lift his head and held the glass to his mouth as he chugged down the water. He gasped for air as he finished the last drop. "Just give me somethin'... just a little...that's all I'm askin'."

"Tell me why ya cut off your hand..." Luna stated.

"Come on..."

"Tell me...and I'll give you something..." Luna told him.

Merle sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to tell her he cut off his own hand but he just blurted it out. The pain was keeping him from thinking straight. "Fuckers...they left me...just left me up there...it ain't human...hell I wouldn't have done that to a damn dog...left me up there to die..."

"Who? Who left you?" Luna asked.

"They left me...on that fuckin' rooftop to die...starve to death...from heatstroke...or worse...fuckin' walkers...they tried to come for me...they tried..." Merle stated as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Come on now gimme somethin'...I told ya..."

"In a minute...who tried to come for you? Did the people who leave you come back?" Luna asked.

"No ya ain't listenin'...they left me to die...the walkers...they came for me...they came to kill me but I showed them! I cut my own hand off to get out of them cuffs...they weren't gonna eat me...I'll be damned if I let one of those fuckers get me!" Merle stated. "Now come on...I done told ya now hook me up."

"Just one last question...who cuffed you to a rooftop?" Luna asked.

"Fuckin' cop...Officer Friendly...don't know where the fuck he came from but the others, they just let 'em take over...my brother...me and him fed those fuckers...without us they'd starve and they just turned their back on me and did whatever he said...they all left me on that fuckin' roof to die..." Merle cringed in pain. "NOW FUCKIN' GIVE ME SOMETHIN'!"

"Ok...ok...hang on..." Luna stated.

She pulled a vial from her pocket and walked over to the counter and grabbed the syringe.

"What is it?" Merle stated.

"I'd think someone in your shape wouldn't be picky..." Luna remarked.

"Just askin'...I don't care just fuckin' give it to me." Merle stated.

She stuck the syringe in the vial and drew out the medicine. She tapped the end making sure there were no air bubbles and injected his arm. As soon as she injected him, she noticed his whole body relax.

"Man...what the fuck...where'd ya get that shit?" Merle remarked as his eyes rolled back in his head. He struggled to open them again.

"It's morphine, let's just say I know where they keep the good stuff...it may not take away all your pain but it will make you not care...maybe now you can get some rest..." She told him. It was the first time she actually felt sorry for him. She knew she shouldn't have given it to him but she was being selfish. Watching him sweat and shake like that, crying out in pain, made her think of her brother. He was the last person she wanted to think of...if she thought of him, she would start thinking about how he died and she pushed the thought quickly from her mind.

"Your brother...where is he?" Merle asked.

"He's dead...I'm not saying anything else about him so don't ask...just enjoy your high..."

.

Merle woke up the next morning but the room was empty. He could hear voices just outside the room. A few minutes later, the Governor came in followed by Luna. She held up a vial she pulled from her pocket behind the Governor and placed her finger in front of her lips, then quickly tucked it away.

"Good morning Merle...Luna told me what you shared with her...I hope you understand we don't keep secrets here...she's obligated to tell me." Merle couldn't help but smirk from the irony of it.

"That's alright...bound to come out somehow..." Merle remarked still feeling the after effects from the morphine she had given him a few hours before. Plus he didn't want to do anything to break his connection with her. If she was his only chance for good drugs in that place then he'd do whatever he needed to insure it. Besides, he was still in his "I don't care" morphine fog.

"Luna...leave us please...I'd like to speak with Merle alone if you don't mind." The Governor instructed. "Good work...consider yourself relieved from babysitting duty."

Luna nodded and started to exit but at the last minute she stopped and turned towards the Governor.

"I'll watch him tonight...it's ok...somebody's gotta do it right?" Luna stated.

The Governor smiled at her. "Nice to see your willingness to be a team player Luna...as you wish."

Luna exited and the Governor turned his attention back to Merle. "So Merle...how are you feeling today?"

"Like I cut off my own hand, practically starved and died of thirst, then was chained to a bed by a bunch of people I don't know..." Merle remarked.

"Well, I can take care of part of that." The Governor stated as he unhooked Merle's restraints. " I'm trusting you to treat my people with care and respect seeing as they are taking care of you...besides...Luna will be back in a few hours...she can hold her own better than most men so don't underestimate her just because she's a woman."

"I noticed her weapons...so she's a tough broad huh?" Merle asked.

The Governor smiled. "That's an understatement... but enough of Luna though...tell me Merle...these people that abandoned you...how does your brother fit into this?"

Merle just stared at him blankly.

"Don't want to talk?...alright...well let me tell you about Woodbury then...it started out just a few of us...locked up in an apartment in the city with some saltine crackers and a can of spam...we made our way here...cleared out the biters...luckily there weren't that many...most of the men I have here aren't real fighters...half of them haven't held a gun before now. They aren't strong...like you...but we've managed to build up this place somewhat...it still is a work in progress but I think with the right leadership and guidance it's possible..."

"Why ya tellin' me this?" Merle asked.

The Governor sat at the foot of Merle's bed. " I see something in you...a survivor...a strong man...someone who's not afraid to get their hands dirty when they need to, no offense...I need people like you...I'd like you to consider staying...once you've healed...I know you might be rough around the edges but I have faith in you...I think you have more to offer than meets the eye...I want to nurture that part of you...help you become the best man you can be...a true leader."

"Ya gonna start talkin' rainbows and butterflies?...I ain't about that shit...don't give a fuck what people think..." Merle snapped at him.

"Of course not,..well...I'm just saying.,..I think you're worth more than what people may initially think...take it as you want but I mean what I say...I'll see that Luna brings you some food...once you're well...if you want to leave you're free to go...but just think about it...I'm more than willing to help you find your brother..." The Governor stood up and exited the room.

Merle lay there staring up at the ceiling. His brother... it would be easier to find his brother with help but how could he trust these people? The Governor seemed overly eager to win him over and he wasn't willing to be anyone's bitch. Well the good thing was he had time to stall...time until he was strong enough to be on his own again...then he'd leave...take what supplies he needed and leave. He didn't need the Governor or this town.

.

The Governor approached Luna in the mess hall."I'm surprised with you...pleasantly though...thank you for being willing to continue caring for our guest."

"Just doing my part Governor...it's what you want right?" She asked. She didn't know why she didn't get out when she had the chance. She was now starting to regret her offer but it was too late to back out now...not without pissing off the Governor and it just wasn't worth it. She could do that enough on her own without any help of their "guest".

"See what else you can find out about his relationship with his brother...we'll use that to our advantage. Maybe round up some clothes for him...we'll have to find him a place to stay once he's able to leave the clinic. But later today if he feels up to it, take him around town. He should get back on his feet soon and the fresh air will probably do him good if Dr. Stevens ok's it." The Governor remarked.

"Why do you...I mean...what is it about this man that has you so intrigued...he seems nothing but trouble to me...you really want him to stay? Permanently?" Luna remarked.

"Yes I do...keeping an eye on him of course...but can you imagine the will of a man who's able to cut off his own hand?...I don't know why but when we found him I had a feeling about him. I know it's a risk but I think it's a risk that will pay off." The Governor remarked.

Luna shrugged. " I don't know...seems like one who won't be keen to listen to rules..."

The Governor shot her a look and began to laugh. "People would say the same about you.!"

"Hey I follow the rules...enough..." Luna remarked.

"Like that vial of morphine you stole from the medicine cabinet...I know your lock picking skills..." The Governor remarked.

Luna turned ghostly white, worried to what the Governor would say and do next.

"Relax Luna...as long as that stays between us I will over look it...this time only...Dr. Stevens assumed she just miscounted...but the look on your face just confirmed what I suspected...did you use it on our guest?" The Governor asked.

"Yes..." Luna reluctantly stated.

"And it providied you with the information you gave me this morning,..."

"Yes..."

"Then I'm willing to forgive and forget this once...but don't let it happen again or I'll be less understanding..." The Governor stated.

"Yes sir." Luna stated suddenly regretting taking the drugs for Merle. She should've known she wouldn't have gotten away with it. Luna started to walk out with Merle's food when the Governor stopped her again.

"This is a one time deal Luna...don't steal anything again...you steal from anyone, you're stealing for me and there's no room for thieves here..." The Governor remarked as he squeezed her arm tightly.

She nodded her head and headed towards the clinic.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna noticed Merle's restraints were undone as he sat up in the bed when she entered. She had some clothing tucked under her arm as she rested them on the counter and grabbed a couple of pillows from the cabinet. She handed Merle the bowl she was carrying and tucked the pillows behind him without saying a word.

Merle watched her steadily as she walked over. The expression on her face was different than before. Almost soft even. She always looked so hard before but now Merle couldn't help but notice how delicate her features really were. Her hair was dark but when the light hit it just right there were shades of red and golden brown and she had it secured in a ponytail. Her arms were clearly defined and Merle could tell she knew her way around a gym. He started to undress her with his eyes, imagining what the rest of her looked like when her voice destracted him.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped.

"Well...guess you ain't bright eyed and bushy tailed today...ya got anymore of that stuff ya gave me?" Merle asked as he rested the bowl in his lap and slowly started to eat, gripping the spoon tightly in his left hand.

"All I have is what's left in the vial...you won't be getting anymore than what's left...but not right now..." She told him.

Merle sighed in disappointment. "Come on now...ya see the shape I'm in...ya can't just let me suffer..."

"Listen...I don't owe you anything...you're lucky you're getting anything at all...why don't you try saying thank you for change and quit your bitchin'...I'm about tired of your mouth!" Luna barked at him and he noticed the hardness come back across her face.

"My...ya really are bitchy today...look...I didn't ask for yer help and I didn't ask to be brought here but now that I'm here seems ya should do whatever it takes to help me get well...don't they say if ya don't feel pain ya heal faster? Think I heard that somewhere once..." Merle stated as he directed his attention back to his food.

Luna glared at him silently but Merle could feel her eyes on him. He looked up at her and winked but he could see from the look on her face she wasn't amused.

"Alright sugar...I'll ask the old broad...I mean Doc..." He stated.

"The Governor knows I took the vial...she doesn't...so if you want the rest of it you will keep your mouth shut and be grateful for what you get." Luna plopped herself in the chair and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

Merle glanced back at her and grunted. They were both silent until he finished his food. He rested the bowl on the table next to the bed.

"Feel like taking a walk?" Luna asked. "The Governor wants you on your feet as soon as possible. Seems he's taken a real shine to you." She remarked sarcastically.

"And you don't like that I take it..." Merle replied.

"Why should I? I don't know you but what I do know you seem like a real pain in the ass...I think you're too much of a liability and we should've never brought you back here. I would've gladly put a bullet in you if the Governor hadn't insisted I didn't...but that's always subject to change." Luna remarked sternly.

Merle laughed a little. "Well why don't ya tell me how ya really feel? You are a bit of a firecracker aren't ya?"

"Do you feel like taking a walk or not?" She quipped.

"Feelin' pretty good right now...why not?" Merle replied.

Luna got up and grabbed the clothing from the counter top along the wall of cabinets and tossed them on Merle's lap. "Here then...get dressed...Dr. Stevens said it'd be fine to take you out as long as we don't go too far."

Merle stared at the clothing. He couldn't remember the last time he truly had clean clothes. He would run around naked all day if he could but at that moment he actually looked forward to putting them on. He never thought wearing clean clothes would be a luxury. "I'll need help gettin' dressed."

Luna had started to head towards the door to leave but stopped in her tracks. She turned to look back at Merle thinking he'd have a smart ass smirk on his face but he looked dead serious.

"Ain't used to this one handed shit yet...not to mention ya got me all wrapped up in this stupid hospital gown...how the fuck am I supposed to untie it?" Merle asked as he spread the clothes out.

Luna slowly walked over towards him still glaring. "Listen here...I'll help you but let's get one thing straight...I can fight better than most men in this town so if you try anything stupid I won't hesitate to put you in your place...you think your wrist hurts now you just wait until I'm done with you."

Merle smirked at her slightly. "Damn woman...ya tryin' to piss me off or turn me on? Either way I think I'm likin' it..."

"Get dressed yourself..." Luna stated as she turned and headed towards the door again.

"Now hold on...hold on...I was just kiddin'...tryin' to lighten the mood here...I got ya...I won't try nothin'...come on back..." Merle reassured her.

Luna reluctantly walked back over as Merle hung his legs off the side of the bed. Luna stared him in the eyes as she reached around him and untied the hospital gown. Merle tossed it off to the side and sat there proudly, naked as the day he was born. Without breaking eye contact, Luna reached next to him and grabbed the pair of boxers and dropped them in his lap.

"I think you can manage these on your own." She stated.

Merle couldn't help but grin at her the entire time. She never once broke eye contact but he noticed her cheeks become rosy. He struggled to get his boxers on then reached across his lap, grabbing the pants. "Ya gonna have to help with these..."

Luna snatched the pants from him and quickly slipped each leg into them, pulling them up as far as she could with him sitting. "Stand up..." She ordered and he leaned forward, standing to his feet. She bent forward, breaking eye contact with him, grabbing the waist band of the pants and slipped them up his hips. He noticed her breathing became heavy and she subconsciously bit her lip as she zipped up his zipper and buttoned his pants. He swayed slightly from being lightheaded but Luna quickly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his to steady him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Merle couldn't help but smile bigger. "Ya smell like...vanilla...dated a girl once that smelled like that...always thought she smelled like heaven."

"Shut up...sit back down and we'll get your shirt on." Luna rolled her eyes as she gently shoved him back against the bed.

"Just tryin' to be nice is all...pay ya a compliment." Merle remarked.

"I don't need your compliments...let's just get this over with." She told him. She picked up a tank top and slipped it over his head. She held the bottom part away from his body as he carefully slipped his injured arm through the arm hole, then followed by his other on the opposite side. Luna unbuttoned the sleeves of the button down shirt and carefully slid his arm through and held the otherside while he slipped his left arm in.

"Don't worry 'bout buttonin' it..." Merle told her as she started to pull the overshirt together across his chest. "Damn...never thought clean clothes would feel so good."

"I'll go get you some boots...be back in a minute..." Luna stated softly as she headed out the door.

Merle shook his head as she left. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He had noticed she trembled slightly as she helped him get dressed. She might act like she doesn't like him but he knew being naked in front of her had her flustered. Merle enjoyed every minute of it. He almost called her out on it but figured she'd leave him to struggle with the clothes alone so he kept his mouth shut. So far it seemed most people there thought she was a bitch and he couldn't help but wonder when was the last time she got laid. He didn't care how difficult she was...he was always up for a challenge.

.

Merle staggered slightly as they walked down the sidewalk. They were met with stares from the people they passed by, some awkwardly smiled as they acknowledged them.

"What the hell's with all the damn looks?" Merle asked defensively.

"For starters you do have one hand...probably freaks some people out even if it's wrapped...second, they're probably gawking at me just as much as they are you..." She replied.

Merle looked at her confused. "Why's that?"

"I'm not known for being very sociable around here..." She stated as she slipped her thumbs through her belt loops on either side of her hips.

"Don't like people much?" Merle asked.

Luna sighed as she thought about how to answer him. "Guess I just don't see much of a point of getting attached to people these days..."

Merle chuckled loudly. "Hell, I think yer the woman of my dreams...heavily armed and doesn't give a shit about anybody!"

"That's not what I said..." Luna remarked sternly.

Merle's laughter quickly quieted. "Damn...ya just can't take any sort of jokin' can ya?"

"Come on...let's head back...you've done enough walking..." She told him as she started to turn back.

"Now hang on a sec...let's sit here a minute." Merle nodded his head towards one of the benches outside the building they had just passed. "Need to rest a second."

Luna seemed irritated but she didn't say a word as she followed Merle over and sat down. She folded her arms across her chest and stared down at her foot as she propped it up on her knee.

Merle looked her up and down a moment. "Ya sure are packin' alot of power there...What's with all the knives? Got one in yer boot too..." He said as he gestured towards the gun on her hip and thigh, the sheathed knives on her belt and the additional knife he hadn't noticed before in her boot.

Luna dropped her foot down without saying a word. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Come on...let's go..." Luna stated.

"Hey...I'm tryin' to play nice here..." Merle remarked but she remained silent. "Probably can't shoot for shit or really handle those knives anyhow..." He grumbled as he stared out across the street.

Just then Merle felt a slight burst of wind across his face followed by the sound of a "thunk". Merle's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand resting on the armrest of the bench. Between his thumb and index finger, the blade of a knife stuck into the wood of the armrest, still slightly wobbling. "What the fuck?..."

Merle looked up at Luna still just as shocked and stared at her in disbelief for a moment as she folded her arms across her chest and smirked at him."YA THINK THAT'S FUNNY? YA COULDA KILLED ME OR AT THE VERY LEAST STABBED MY HAND!"

"Then maybe you should think twice before insulting me..." She smirked as the shock on Merle's face turned to anger. She rested her hands on her hips and smiled with pride.

Merle slowly stood up, pulled the knife from the wood and walked over to her and stood so close he was almost touching her. She didn't blink as they both stared at each other. "Ya think that's funny huh? Wonder if ya'd still be laughing if I shoved this knife right into yer face!" Merle snarled at her as he pointed the knife at her.

"Not before I shove my knife someplace else...look down..." Luna remarked.

Merle hesitated but slowly looked down and saw Luna holding another blade near his groin.

"I wonder who's faster..." Luna smirked.

Merle glared at her a moment but a smile started to creep on his face. He took a few steps back, lowering the knife away from her face. "Yer somethin' else alright..."

Luna re-sheathed the one knife and held her palm out towards Merle. Reluctantly he flipped the knife around, holding it by the blade and smacked the handle against her palm as he released it.

"Thank you..." Luna remarked as she turned and started walking back towards the clinic with Merle following behind.

"That's some ass ya got there too..." Merle laughed a little to himself.

Suddenly Luna stopped and waited with her back towards him. As he approached her from the side she glared at him, no longer was she smiling.

"What?...ain't insultin' ya..." Merle quipped as they both continued walking. Luna noticed the others on the street whispering and pointing at them. She could only imagine how long the incident would take to get back to the Governor.

Merle noticed her shaking her head. "What now?"

Luna glanced up at him and sighed deeply. "Nothing...just have a feeling I'm gonna find myself in trouble again because of you..."

"What's that supposed to mean..." Merle asked confused.

"Just forget it...let's get ya back in the clinic...Dr. Stevens is going to need to change your bandage...and you probably need to change your pants..." She smirked again.

"Shit..." Merle remarked as he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Exactly..." Luna laughed a little but quickly looked away. She noticed Martinez walking in the opposite side of the street staring hard at her. She cut her eyes straight ahead, quickly containing herself as they approached the clinic doors.

.

The next morning Luna yawned as she headed back towards her apartment after one of the other men relieved her from her babysitting duties.

"Yo...Luna..." She heard someone shout and she turned around and saw Martinez heading her way. She rested her hands on her hips as she waited for him to catch up with her.

"What do you want?" She said harshly.

"Well Good Morning to you too!" He stated.

Luna yawned again and stretched slightly. "Come on...I'm fuckin' tired...haven't slept for shit in days since the Governor found his new pet..."

"Listen...saw ya out walkin' with him yesterday evenin'..." He replied.

"So?...Governor asked me to." Luna stared at Martinez as she waited for his point.

"Everybody's whisperin' about you practicing your knife skills on him..." Martinez gestured towards her belt.

Luna turned away from him and started walking away. "Just havin' a little fun...rat me out to the Governor if ya want...I don't give a shit..."

Martinez jogged after her, running up beside her as he slowed to a fast walk to keep up. "That's not my point...dammit Luna hold up." He said as he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

Luna quickly jerked away from him. "Get off me!" She snapped.

Martinez looked around and noticed a few people staring. He gently grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her closely. "Just stop...talk to me for a minute..." He said softly.

"There's nothing to talk about..." Luna said coldly.

"My point was...I also heard how ya laughed as you were walking back to the clinic...I even saw you smile...it's been a long time since you've done either." Martinez told her.

Luna could see the sincerity in his face. "What's it matter?"

"We used to be friends you and me...don't ya remember the good ole days with Nate, Summer and..."

"Those days are long gone..." Luna said coldly.

"Ya always gonna blame me aren't you?" He asked.

Luna rolled her eyes and started to walk away but this time Martinez didn't follow after her. She stopped when she was about ten feet away from him and turned back around to face him. His eyes caught hers and he could see them filled with tears. "It's not you I blame..." Luna turned and headed off down the road. Martinez stood there in silence watching her as she walked away.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Martinez headed into the clinic just before nightfall. He headed down the hallway and noticed Crowley, one of the other men in town, standing guard outside Merle's door.

"You my relief?" Crowley asked.

"Yup...how's he doin'?" Martinez nodded towards the room.

Crowley sighed deeply. "Fuckin' redneck gotta mouth on him...I didn't see a need to sit in there with him and listen to his shit...seems he's gettin' better anyhow so hopefully we don't have to waste our time much longer on this shit..."

"That bad huh? Guess I lucked out my first time watchin' him, he was unconscious most of the time." Martinez patted Crowley on the shoulder and entered the room.

"Yo Brownie! I'm starvin'...somebody gonna bring me some food or what?" Merle asked.

"Name's Martinez..." He stated as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah whatever... so...what's the deal? Ya tryin' to starve me now?" Merle complained.

Martinez smiled and shook his head. "Wow...this is how ya are when you're feeling better? People are gonna be hopin' ya turn sick again..."

"Where's that fine lookin' thing? The sour puss...Luna?" Merle asked.

Martinez walked over to the window and folded his arms as he leaned against the window pane. "She'll bring you something shortly...had to do something for the Governor...I just came to relieve Crowley."

"Huh...ya couldn't have at least brought a snack?" Merle quipped.

Martinez looked back at him and smirked. "Don't ya mean a clean pair of pants? I heard you about pissed yourself the other evening when she threw that knife at ya...don't under estimate her man...I'm tellin' you..."

"You're the second person to say that...but for the record, I didn't piss my pants, I saw it comin'...ain't nothin' that impressive." Merle remarked. The bottom line it was but he wasn't going to admit to this man.

Martinez stared back out the window. "Listen...the Governor has made it clear he wants you to stay...thinks you can teach us all a few things...I'll believe it when I see it but there's one thing I do know..."

"Oh yeah...what's that?" Merle asked intrigued.

"I don't think Luna has laughed or smiled like that since we got here...whatever ya did to bring that out in her...keep it up." Martinez told him.

"Thought ya didn't like her...thought she was a bitch?" Merle replied.

"She is...at least now she is...she wasn't always like that." Martinez remarked.

Merle stared at him a moment trying to figure out what Martinez's deal was with Luna. "You two an item or something?"

Martinez laughed and shook his head. "Oh no...far from it...don't get me wrong...I think she's hot but I've known her for too long...she's more like family...pain in the ass family but family just the same."

"Really...ya ain't never wanted to hit that huh?" Merle asked.

"Well you're right to the point aren't ya Merle?" Martinez remarked as Merle shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ya think she's a little young for you old man?" He laughed.

"Ya just wait until I'm better...then you'll think twice 'bout callin' me old man..." Merle glared at him.

"Come on man...it's a joke...I don't give a fuck...Luna has always been one to make up her own mind. If you can break down those walls of hers and get her laid then go right ahead...maybe it'd do her some good." Martinez replied.

"How do ya know her?" Merle asked.

"Her brother Nate was engaged to my sister...Summer..." Martinez smiled as he thought about her. "It was the five of us...her older brother, Jack, we used to get into trouble back in the day...he and I got into UFC fighting when we were younger, it's why she can fight so well...Jack wanted her to be able to handle herself if he wasn't around. But we all hung out together, Nate and Summer paired off, Jack and I were doin' our thing and there was Luna...just watchin' over all of us. We were tight..."

"Like one big happy family huh?" Merle asked as he stared at Martinez still trying to size him up.

"Yeah...we were..." Martinez's voice changed and became softer. He bowed his head for a moment and rubbed his eyes. Merle didn't see any tears but he could see the anguish on his face.

"They all dead now?" Merle asked.

Martinez just nodded his head as he cleared his throat, unable to speak. He stared back out the window and Merle could see he was clinching his jaw. A few minutes of silence passed before Martinez spoke up again.

"Things just steadily started goin' downhill...Jack hurt his back real bad, couldn't fight anymore...he...well I guess it ain't my place to be tellin' ya all this...bottom line is she got us both here to Woodbury...if it wasn't for her I'd be dead now...I owe her..." Martinez told him.

The door opened and Luna walked in carrying a tray with a covered plate. She walked over towards Merle and rested the tray on his lap. She looked at him and then Martinez as they remained strangely silent.

"What's up with you two?" She asked. Martinez made eye contact with her and he could see the concern on her face, knowing full well she could see something was bothering him.

"This pussy can't handle shit...'bout to get all weepy on me as I told him 'bout my lookin' for my brother...y'all sure as shit need me here in this place...need a set of balls up in here..." Merle remarked.

Luna wasn't sure if she believed him but didn't see why Merle would lie about it either. Martinez rested his hands on his hips and laughed a little to himself.

"Guess I am..." He replied. He headed over towards the door and just as he was about to walk out he looked back at Merle. He tilted his head up at Merle as he started to leave. "Take it easy man."

Merle smirked at her after he was gone. "After I eat ya wanna help me outta these pants?"

Luna gave him a dirty look but he just grinned at her. She wanted to laugh at him but fought the smile that wanted to creep on her face. "Dream on Merle..."

"Ya can't expect me to sleep in my clothes all night...gotta get comfortable...only got one hand remember?" Merle shook his bandaged stump at her. "What the hell were you thinkin'? Yer a dirty girl...ya know that...I'm innocently askin' for yer help and yer mind is in the gutter..." Merle shook his head and huffed pretending he was offended as he started to eat. He looked up at Luna out of the corner of his eye, as she stood next to him with her hands on her hips. He noticed her smirking. "What are ya smilin' at?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

Luna touched her face almost in disbelief she was smiling and quickly turned away from him. "You're discusting..."

Merle swallowed his food as he watched her sit in the chair next to the bed. "I have a feelin' ya like it dirty..."

Luna rolled her eyes and looked away from him as he finished eating.

.

The Governor entered Merle's room and noticed Merle and Luna were playing cards.

"Full house bitch...read it and weep!" Luna proclaimed.

"Yer a cheat...ain't no way ya beat me again! I just ain't seein' it 'cause I'm too busy with one hand tryin' to keep ya from seein' my cards..." Merle remarked as he glared at her.

The Governor smiled at both of them as they noticed him enter the room. "Glad to see you two getting along...especially you Luna..."

"Well don't get too excited Governor...just tryin' to pass the time..." She told him.

"Luna here was ready to kill you the moment we found you Merle...I'd say that's quite an accomplishment!" The Governor remarked.

"All the women say they wanna kill me at first..." Merle smirked at Luna.

The Governor walked over and rested his hand on Luna's shoulder. "Why don't you give Merle and I some privacy..."

Luna looked up at the Governor then back at Merle as she stood up and quietly walked out.

"Somethin' wrong?" Merle asked.

"Not at all...just the opposite in fact...I've been talking to Dr. Stevens about your care...she seems to think you are ready to be on your own. You haven't run a fever in days and your wound is healing nicely." The Governor told him.

"I don't know if nicely is the word I'd use..." Merle remarked.

"There's a place for you here Merle...in Woodbury...in fact I've arranged for you to stay in the rooming house just down the street. It's nothing fancy but it will give you some privacy and a place to call your own...that is if you are willing to stay...help us build up this town to what it needs to be." The Governor stated.

Merle remained quiet at first. Guess he should've figured this time would be coming. Dr. Stevens only checked on him once a day and remarked herself how much better he was doing. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch Merle...I'm providing you a place to stay and you in turn will help this community grow and help protect these walls...I guess if there is a catch it would just be for you to pull your weight around here...nothing more nothing less." The Governor told him.

"And my brother?" Merle asked.

"I'll do what I can to help you find him...within reason of course." The Governor replied.

"And if he's found...he can live here too?" Merle asked.

"Of course...I wouldn't dream of it any other way...what do you say Merle?"

Merle thought for a moment. There was food, shelter...medicine...weapons...as far as he could see there wasn't anything to lose by staying. "Alright...I'll stay...for now...".

.

The next day, Merle moved into the rooming house. He was under strict orders once a day to stop by the clinic for Dr. Stevens to check his wound, rewrap his bandage and she would give him whatever medicine he needed. She dropped back the frequency of his pain meds, stating something about needing to conserve medication but Merle only half listened. All he really heard was that she was cutting them back and he wasn't too happy to hear it.

_Cut my fuckin' hand off for God sake's...she can't honestly expect me to only take somethin' once a day...well Luna ain't the only one that knows how to pick a lock!_

Merle stomped around his room irritated. It was a struggle but he had managed to dress himself that morning. As much as he enjoyed the thought of Luna doing it, he knew he had to get used to doing things for himself again. He didn't want anyone looking at him like a cripple. He may have disfigured himself but he'd be damn sure nobody felt sorry for him.

Merle noticed the sets of fresh clothes that were neatly folded in the dresser drawers for him. He looked around the room and thought it wasn't half bad, especially considering the state of the world now. He grabbed the key off the dresser top and headed out of the room. He headed towards the mess hall and was met along the way by Martinez.

"Hey man...how's it goin'?" Martinez asked.

"Brownie..." Merle greeted him back.

"You know my name's Martinez..." Martinez reiterated.

"You're brown...so I'm callin' ya Brownie...easier to remember..." Merle replied.

"Yeah well...ya might wanna watch who all ya talk like that too around here...some people aren't as easy going as me..." Martinez remarked.

"What are they gonna do? Kick me out? Seems like the Governor's got a soft spot for me...besides...anyone has a problem with how I am I'll be happy to show 'em a thing or two." Merle remarked.

Martinez looked at Merle for a moment and smiled. "That's some big talk there...hope ya can back it up."

Merle stopped in his tracks and turned towards Martinez. Both men locked eyes with each other. "Ya think I'm full of shit?" Merle glared.

Martinez stepped closer to Merle as both men puffed out their chests. "Shame ya got that bum wrist...sounds to me like you need a good fight..." Martinez smirked.

"Ain't gonna be injured forever...and I sure as hell don't need two hands to beat your ass..." Merle smirked back at him.

Martinez laughed as he stepped away slightly. "Alright old man...you're on...once you're all healed up...you and me...in the ring...no rules..."

"You're on..." Merle replied as both men headed towards the mess hall.

Inside Merle carried his plate in his hand and sat next to Luna, already seated at a table with her food.

"I prefer to eat alone..." She remarked not bothering to look at him.

"Come on sugar tits...can't do everythin' by yerself..." Merle remarked as he started eating.

Luna glared up at him but he didn't pay her any attention.

"I saw you with Martinez...what was that stare down all about? Not playing well with others already Merle?" She asked.

"From what I gather ya ain't one to talk but it's all good...gonna fight him once I'm as good as new..." Merle told her.

Luna dropped her fork and it clanked against her plate. "What?" She couldn't help but laugh slightly. She cleared her throat as she made the effort to contain herself.

"He thinks I can't back up my shit...so I'm gonna show him I can...besides...Governor said he wanted me to teach you folks a thing or two." Merle remarked.

Luna shook her head and laughed again to herself. "Oh...you have no idea what you are in for..."

"Ya want to make things interestin' and put down a wager on that?" Merle asked.

Luna stared at him a moment as he waited for her response. "Like what?"

"How's 'bout a kiss, sweet cheeks? And I don't mean no friendly peck neither..." Merle smiled at her.

Luna huffed and shook her head as she looked back at her food and started to eat again.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?" Merle asked.

"Hardly" Luna replied without hesitation.

"So?..."

Luna looked back up at Merle. "So...what's in it for me when you lose?"

"Whatever ya want...cause I ain't gonna!" Merle leaned closer towards her.

"Alright... I'll think on that one but you've got to do whatever I decide...I believe you have yourself a deal!" Luna told him. "I would ask you to shake on it but..."

Merle's smile quickly turned into an irritated frown. "Ya ain't funny..."

Martinez walked in and rushed over to the table where Merle and Luna were sitting. Luna could see he didn't look too happy but before either one of them could ask what was wrong before he spoke.

"Governor wants the two of you to come with me...says we need to take a ride." Martinez remarked.

"Where? I mean you sure he wants Merle? He's not exactly in any condition to be outside the walls." Luna stated as she stood up.

"Positive...he wants to go to the pit..." Martinez told her as she and Merle followed him out.

"What the hell's the pit?" Merle asked.

Luna looked back at him. "You'll see..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Merle rode in the vehicle with the Governor under his insistence. Luna, Martinez and Milton drove in a separate vehicle towards the pit.

"How are you feeling today?" The Governor asked Merle.

Merle couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to anyone giving him attention like the Governor did, at least not positive attention. "Fine I guess...just tired..."

"Well you did lose a lot of blood by the time we found you. That combined with your fever took it's toll I'm sure. It will take some time to get all your strength back..." The Governor told him.

"So what's this all about? Where are we goin'?" Merle asked.

"Milton is our resident scientist of sorts...we're taking you to the screaming pit."

"Screamin' pit?...Should I ask?" Merle looked at him confused.

"Well it's not functioning yet...we've nicknamed it that because Milton's created this device...solar powered wind chime of sorts for lack of a better word...it makes a high pitch whistling sound or screams you could say. We dug a pit nearby to attract the biters towards it to trap them."

"Why the hell would ya want to do that?" Merle asked.

"Like I said... Milton is our scientist...he's been studying them, trying to figure out what may have caused all this to begin with...discover their weaknesses...see if there's any part of the person that was still remains." The Governor told him.

Merle laughed a little to himself. "Person...hardly...those things are monsters...ain't nothin' left of the person it once was."

"We don't know that...not for a fact so until we do I'm all for conducting whatever experiments Milton comes up with." The Governor remarked. "But there's another reason I wanted us to speak privately...I don't know what you're used to but in Woodbury I expect people to abide by certain rules. They're in place to keep the community strong and safe, not to punish but sometimes things happen and people need to be reminded there are consequences to their actions."

Merle looked at him suspiciously not sure where the conversation was going.

"I want to apologize for Luna's behavior the other day on your walk with her...she can be...difficult at times..." The Governor remarked.

"I ain't worried about it...it was nothin'..." Merle stated.

"Just the same, I've spoken to her before about being overly aggressive, I don't take kindly to her threatening others in the town...she makes people nervous...sometimes she needs to be reigned in and today is going to be one of those days."

Merle didn't like the sound of where this was heading. "What's your plan?"

The Governor smirked at Merle. "Now that's just something you'll have to wait and see. All I ask is that you don't interfere... I have a plan...you'll just have to trust me."

Merle huffed as he stared out the window.

"Not much for trusting others huh? Well I can't say I'm surprised. There's going to come a time as our town grows that I'm going to need someone I can truly count on to assist with these matters...someone I can think of as my second in command so to speak. Just pay close attention...it might be something I'd entrust to you if you play your cards right."

.

Merle stood by and watched with the Governor as Luna, Martinez and Milton erected his contraption. Luna and Martinez did most of the hard work while Milton barked orders. Merle didn't care for the looks of him much. He had an arrogance about him, like he thought he was better than everyone and from the looks he gave Merle he didn't seem to think much of him either.

"Alright...that should do it...the panels have been charged...I just need to turn them on." Milton advised.

They all stood back and quietly watched as Milton turned it on and it slowly began to rotate. The faster it turned, air began to flow through the holes and it made an annoying high pitched sound. Everyone cringed slightly from it's unpleasantness.

"Well if that don't attract them I don't know what will." Martinez remarked.

"Excellent...the net's in place...the device seems to work like it's supposed to, the true test will be when we come back in a few days and see how many we've managed to catch." The Governor stated.

Merle walked over towards the edge of the pit and stared down. He noticed it was lined with a net but it was fairly deep. "What's to stop them from usin' the net to climb out?" He asked.

"They aren't that smart...they don't really have any problem solving skills...once they are down there they won't come out until we lift them out." Milton remarked.

The Governor walked over next to Luna. "Turn your weapons over to Martinez."

"What?" Luna initially laughed at first but stopped when she look at the seriousness of his face.

Martinez stepped closer towards the two of them as he waited for her to turn them over to him. Luna stared at him in disbelief but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Sorry Luna...you know the rules...just do as you're told." He said softly.

"You knew about this?...I don't understand..." Luna started to speak but the Governor cut her off.

"I warned you before about threatening our guest...between the gun and your incident with the knife, your behavior's been unacceptable. And to top it off more medicine is missing from the clinic..." He told her.

"WHAT? I didn't take it and as far as the knife goes...I was just..."

The Governor raised his voice. "NO MORE EXCUSES! I despise liars even more than hotheads and thieves...give him your weapons now."

Luna looked back at Merle but he appeared just as surprised as she was but she noticed the smirk on Milton's face and knew he was aware of the Governor's plan. A wave of dread washed over her and she suddenly felt short of breath. Reluctantly she removed her weapons from her waist, handing them one by one to Martinez, to include the knives. The Governor firmly gripped her arm and led her closer towards the pit.

"There's one now!" Milton said as everyone could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"Martinez get one of the leads from the truck..." The Governor instructed then directed his attention back at Luna.

"What are you going to do? I didn't take those meds... I swear...it was just that one time and you already know about that. And the knife thing...I wasn't going to hurt him...I knew what I was doing, he was safe." Luna pleaded.

Merle could see the fear in her face. He was surprised considering how hard it normally was and he couldn't help but wonder what else had gone on before his arrival to invoke that kind of fear so easily. Whatever the Governor had planned Merle knew it couldn't be good. He also knew Luna was telling the truth about the drugs. He knew it because he was the one who took them. He noticed the walker getting closer as Martinez returned from the truck. He was carrying some sort of metal rod.

"What's that for?" Merle asked

"It's a lead...you grip the handle and this end here closes in on the biter's neck. Once you got 'em, you can lead 'em where ever you want." Martinez told him.

Luna and the Governor both had their eyes on the walker as it approached but Milton had quickly got back in one of the vehicles, watching from the safety of the vehicle. Merle could see the anxiety on Luna's face grow as the walker got closer.

"Tell me the truth Luna and we can all get back in the vehicles and go home..." The Governor told her. "This is your last chance..."

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH...I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Luna screamed.

Without hesitation, the Governor shoved Luna into the pit to Merle's shock. "What the fuck?" Merle uttered.

"Martinez...go get it..." The Governor instructed and Martinez went to retrieve the walker as it approached the pit. It growled and hissed at him, lunging forward as he gripped it by the neck. He struggled with it at first but soon gained control and led it closer to the pit.

The Governor walked over next to Merle. "Well you wondered how difficult it would be for something to get out of there...let's watch and see..."

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" Merle snapped at him. He knelt down at the edge of the pit. " Come on girl...get up..."

"I asked you not to interfere Merle..." The Governor stated.

Merle glared back up at him then directed his attention back at Luna. She was struggling to get back on her feet. She had fallen hard in the pit and it had knocked the wind out of her for a moment.

"Bring it over here Martinez..." The Governor instructed. Martinez made eye contact with Merle and he could see the anguish on his face. There was no question he was conflicted but still he obeyed the Governor.

The walker snarled as it reached for the Governor but Martinez held it back at a safe distance.

"Throw it in..." The Governor ordered. Martinez looked at him in disbelief and just steadily held tight on the lead.

Merle angrily stood back up, turning towards the Governor. "What kind of fuckin' game are ya playin'?! Get her outta there!" Merle barked.

"I gave you an order Martinez..." The Governor repeated.

Martinez looked at the Governor, almost seeming to beg with his eyes not to make him do it.

"This is bullshit..." Merle started to lunge towards the Governor and Martinez when the Governor turned back towards him, pointing a gun in his face.

"I said don't interfere now back off!" The Governor said sternly.

Merle stopped and glared at the Governor. All he could think about was being trapped on that rooftop just like Luna was trapped down in that pit. If the Governor threw a walker in there with her, with no weapons, she was bound to be ripped apart. "She ain't lyin'...I took those meds...now get her outta there!".

"That's very touchin' Merle...grown more fond of Luna than I thought..." He remarked.

"Ain't like that...I took 'em...three vials and a syringe..." He told him.

The Governor tucked the gun back into his waistband. "Well...I'm truly sorry to hear that Merle, that's quite disappointing..." He turned away from Merle, jerked the lead away from Martinez and shoved the walker into the pit. "But that's not all she's being punished for!"

Both Martinez and Merle looked horrified as the walker almost fell on top of Luna but she saw it coming and jumped back out of the way. She fell on her behind but Merle saw her reach towards her ankle.

The walker jumped on top of Luna as she pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked it hard away from her. She pulled the knife from her boot and gripped it tightly as she quickly got to her feet. She took a defensive stance and waited for the walker to charge her again and when it did she plunged the knife deep into it's skull.

Both Merle and Martinez sighed with relief when the walker dropped and she glared up at all of them. She pressed her foot against it's head and withdrew the knife, wiping off the blood before she shoved it back in her boot. She grabbed hold of the net along the sides and slowly began to pull herself up.

"Come on Merle...let's head back...Martinez can wait for her, we have more to discuss." The Governor remarked as he started to walk back towards the truck. Merle and Martinez locked eyes with each other, neither seemed to pleased with the other.

"You stole that shit?" Martinez glared at him.

"Ya ain't one to talk...ya ain't nothin' but a dancin' monkey whenever he snaps his fingers! Ya coulda got her killed." Merle snapped back.

They both knelt down, reaching for Luna as she climbed closer towards the top. Once she was close enough, they each grabbed an arm and helped pull her up. She rose to her feet and jerked away from both of them as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck you both!" She barked as she headed towards one of the vehicles.

Merle shoved Martinez in the arm and he shoved him right back.

"Yer a fuckin' idiot!" Merle told him.

"So are you ya stealin' piece of white trash!"

They both glared at each other as they headed towards the vehicles and Merle climbed into the passenger side of the Governor's vehicle, slamming the door. He glared at the Governor. "What kinda fucked up show ya runnin' here?"

The Governor looked at Merle and smiled. "Calm down...take a deep breath...do you think I didn't know she had that knife in her boot...I knew she'd be fine, she knows how to handle herself."

"What if somethin' went wrong? She'd be dead..." Merle barked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you...like I said, there are rules and when rules are broken there are punishment or everything turns to chaos. I also don't tolerate liars and thieves. I'm very disappointed in you. We've done nothing but help you, feed you, clothe you and you repay us by stealing. This makes me wonder if you're really the man I thought you were. I was looking forward to seeing what you were truly capable of, give you a chance to be a leader...help you find your brother...but I guess none of that's important to you...I'll have to rethink my offer." The Governor told him as he started the engine and headed back towards Woodbury.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay...I hadn't intended on having so much time go by with not posting but life has been crazy. I also spent some time getting caught up in my other fanfic "Friend or Foe" but now I'm on track again here and plan to post another chapter soon! Thanks for your support. Please Review!**

Chapter 8

They pulled back into Woodbury and exited the vehicles. Luna took off towards her apartment without saying a word to any of them. Martinez called out to her but she ignored him.

"Leave her Martinez...let her sulk for a bit." The Governor told him as he grabbed the rifle from his vehicle. He stepped closer to Merle, whose attention was on Luna as she disappeared from sight. "Hey Merle..."

Merle turned towards the Governor, feeling the sharp pain of the butt of the rifle against the side of his face. Before he could even register what had happened he fell hard on the ground, most of his weight landing on his injured wrist from trying to catch himself with his hand. The hand that was no longer there, Merle knew it was gone but his instincts didn't. He groaned in pain, from his throbbing wrist and head as he felt a hard blow against his rib cage, flipping him over to his back. He gasped for air and struggled as he tried to regain his bearings.

"AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU...THIS...THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" The Governor stepped over Merle and squatted over top of him, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling his face close to his. He pulled the handgun from the back of his waistband and pressed it again the side of Merle's head. "Funny thing is Merle...you didn't have to steal from me, all you had to do was ask...if I can't trust you, what is it I should do with you then?"

Merle did his best to keep his breathing under control although the rage brewing inside him wanted to take over. He hated being in a weakened state and he knew that was the only reason the Governor had gotten the better of him. "You do whatever you want...you want me to grovel for my life, it ain't gonna happen...I know what I'm capable of but it ain't my job to convince ya that ya need me...so if yer waitin' for me to cry and say I'm sorry you can go fuck yerself!"

The Governor was silent at first but soon the anger dissolved from his face and he slowly began to smile. The smile made Merle even more uneasy than the anger did.

The Governor laughed a little as he relaxed, removing the gun from Merle's head and releasing his grip. He stood upright and stepped over Merle. "You're one of a kind Merle...I'll give you that and I tell you what...I'll even give you a second chance, something I rarely give...but let me be clear...there will be no more...Martinez, next time you disobey a direct order I give you, I don't care how much you might feel you owe the person involved, you do what I tell you or I will start questioning your value here as well...am I clear?"

Martinez looked down at Merle then back to the Governor. "Yes sir..." He said softly.

"Good, I'm glad we're all clear...take the rest of the day off...we'll start fresh tomorrow." The Governor turned away from both of them and headed off.

Merle struggled to his feet, still clutching his wrist close to his body as he watched Martinez walk away. _What kind of fucked up town ya got yerself into? Crazy ass fuckers...all of 'em..._

_._

Merle had struggled to give himself an injection but the pain in his wrist from the fall was almost unbearable. He felt nauseous but went to the mess hall to get some food anyways.

"Can ya wrap it up or somethin'?" Merle asked the woman serving people from behind the table. "Think I'd rather eat in my room anyhow."

The woman just nodded and wrapped some foil over top of his plate. "Thanks" He grumbled as he took it from her and headed out the door towards Luna's apartment.

The building she lived in was an abandoned store. There was a small apartment above with a wooden staircase along the side of the building leading upstairs. Merle headed up the stairs and started to raise his right arm to knock on the door. _God dammit...when ya gonna learn ya ain't got yer fuckin' hand no more! _

He tried to figure out how to balance the plate on his right forearm so he could knock with his left hand but before he was able, a male voice on the other side of the door caught his attention.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't know he was gonna do that...I swear to you...You know I'd never hurt you!"

Merle knew it was Martinez on the other side. His voice was raised but sounded pleading.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" Merle heard Luna reply.

"Luna come on...you're like family to me...I owe you my life...I thought he was just gonna fuck with you a little...I never thought he'd really put you in danger...I swear...you have to believe me...you have to forgive me!" Martinez was practically begging and Merle couldn't help but wonder exactly what had happened between them before. He certainly wouldn't beg for forgiveness from her or anyone.

The door opened abruptly and Martinez almost ran into Merle. He seemed surprised to see him but quickly passed by without saying a word. Merle wondered if he should just leave too but he decided to go in instead. He walked down a small hallway that opened up into the living room. There was a small kitchen off to the right and what he guessed was a bed room straight back. The room was sparsely decorated with very little furniture, a couch, coffee table and a small kitchen table off to the side. He sat the plate of food down on the coffee table and turned around to leave, second guessing why he even bothered in the first place. He stepped towards the hallway when he heard her voice.

"Now you? What do you want?" Luna snapped.

Merle turned around and saw her standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Her eyes were red and puffy, looking like she had been crying but her face was hard and stern, not one of hurt and fear like someone would've expected.

Merle pointed towards the plate he sat on the table. "Brought ya some food...figured I should since ya brought me food before I could do for myself...but don't get the wrong idea...I ain't tryin' to be nice, just didn't want ya thinkin' I owe ya somethin'..."

"You're an asshole..." Luna remarked as she stepped into the room and sat on the couch. She cringed slightly as she did and Merle wondered how bruised she might be from the fall in the pit.

"Think yer boyfriend was tellin' ya the truth...he ain't know nothin' 'bout that psycho's plan..." Merle told her.

"He's not my boyfriend and what do you know about it?" Luna asked as she looked up at him.

"Not much...just as much as you and him...but he ain't lyin'...I'm good at spottin' liars and he ain't one." Merle told her. "Guess I'll head on...think what ya want...ain't my job to try and make ya feel better..."

"So then why are you trying to?" Luna asked.

Merle turned back around and glared at her. "What?"

"You bring me food...try to convince me to forgive Martinez...if you aren't trying to make me feel better then what is it you really want?"

Merle just laughed a little and shook his head.

"What happened to your head?" Luna asked as she pointed to the wound on the side of his head. It was evident Merle had made his own sad attempt at first aid.

"Just a little love tap from your boss..." Merle remarked as he touched the bandage on the side of his head but quickly realized he was bleeding again. "Fuck..."

"Come sit down...I'll get my first aid kit before you bleed all over the place..." Luna got up and walked back into the bed room.

Merle smiled and sat down on the couch. He would never admit it but he was hoping to make her feel better. Seeing how she handled herself at the pit was impressive but at the same time he had seen the look of betrayal on her face when she climbed out of that pit and he knew that feeling all too well. She was the only one he actually liked in that town even if she could be a bitch and a pain in the ass.

Luna returned to the room and sat a box on the table. She opened the box and turned towards him, then pulled the bandage from his wound.

"Ow! Fuck!...aren't women supposed to be gentle?" Merle grunted.

"Quit whining and hold still..." Luna grabbed his chin and turned it away from her so she could continue.

Merle flinched a little as she cleaned and redressed his wound.

"So...why does Martinez think he owes you his life?" Merle asked.

"Because he does..." Luna replied as she continued to fix him up.

"What kinda answer is that?" Merle asked.

Luna paused for a moment and sighed. "The one you're getting...now be quiet and hold still...God you are the worst patient."

Merle smirked a little. "Come on...just tryin' to be friendly is all..."

"There...all done..." Luna told him as she picked up her trash from the first aid kit and closed the box.

"Ya got any booze?" Merle asked.

"What if I did?" Luna asked as she stood up and picked the box up.

Merle stretched his arm out on the back of the couch and relaxed. "Thought maybe ya might like to share a bit...I mean my head does hurt ya know, especially after all that pokin' around ya just did."

"Why don't you take some of the meds ya stole...I'm sure they'll make ya feel better. " Luna walked back into the bedroom and put the box away. She came back out and headed into the kitchen. She didn't seem to pay much attention to a pouting Merle but return from the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey. She started to unscrew the top but stopped as she sat back next to Merle.

"If I decide to share, which you so don't deserve, what's in it for me?" Luna asked.

Merle gave her a big grin and scooted closer. He started to twirl her hair around his finger. "I may only have one hand but I still know how to use it...I can make ya forget all about yer rough day."

Luna laughed. "You're dreaming...I'll tell you what...answer a question and I'll let you drink."

"Deal...but it's only fair I get to ask you too..." Merle remarked.

"You're on..." She twisted the cap all the way off and handed Merle the bottle.

He jerked it from her hand and took a big swig.

"What happened to your brother?" She asked.

Merle stopped smiling and just stared at her a moment. The only reason she knew about Daryl was from his delirious babbling in the clinic. "I don't know...last thing I know is he was with that group from Atlanta...the same fuckers that left me on that rooftop to rot."

"Do you think he's still with them?" She asked.

Merle waved his finger at her while holding the bottle. "Nope...it's your turn...". He took another drink then handed the bottle back to her. "What really happened with Martinez?"

Merle could see he struck a cord with her and could see the emotion in her face.

"Martinez took a bad fall...we were on the run and he broke his ankle...he would've been biter food if I hadn't gotten him out of the place we were hiding out in. We made our way here...that was it..."

"Why do I get the feeling that ain't just it?" Merle asked.

Luna drank from the bottle then looked back at Merle. "It's your turn...Do you think your brother is still with those people? That he's still alive?"

Merle jerked the bottle from her hand. "Don't know if he stayed with 'em or not...don't even know what they told him happened to me...but he's still alive...he has to be..." Merle took a large gulp. He felt strange talking to her about Daryl. Especially since Martinez had told him before both her brothers were dead. "What about you? What happened to your two brothers?"

Merle handed the bottle towards her but she just stared at him with a surprised look on her face. "How did you know I had two brothers?"

"Ya told me...when I was in the clinic and ya called me a junkie...which I ain't..." Merle took another drink.

Luna took a deep breath. "No I didn't...I told you I had a brother...a brother...not two."

"Come on...have a drink...don't get yer panties in a bunch." Merle told her and tried to hand her the bottle again.

She jerked it out of his hand, grabbed the cap and stood up. "Get the fuck out..."

"Come on Darlin'...thought we were havin' some bonding time...we ain't gotta talk if ya don't want to...I prefer action myself." He smiled at her knowing full well he was probably wasting his time but figured it wouldn't hurt to go down swinging.

"I don't know why I bother talking to a loser jerk like you anyways...just leave..." She insisted.

Merle quickly jumped to his feet. "Fine...ya ain't no peach yerself...stupid bitch...yer a waste of my time anyhow..."

"FINE!" Luna snapped

"FINE!" Merle stomped off down the hallway and slammed the door on his way out.

Luna plopped herself back down on the couch and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She grabbed the bottle and began drinking again. "Fucking asshole...him and Martinez both! No wonder the Governor likes them so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luna stayed in her apartment the next few days. She wasn't afraid of the Governor. She was just afraid of what she might say out of anger. She also wasn't ready to face Martinez or Merle. She didn't like the thought of the two of them chatting about her. Talking about her brothers, what right did they have? She knew she couldn't stay in her apartment forever. Living off of stale crackers and canned meat wouldn't last but so long.

The knock on the door startled her. She walked over and jerked it open but didn't expect to see who was standing there.

"Luna...I'm glad to see you looking well...I was beginning to grow concerned." The Governor stated.

"What?...Not sending one of your lackeys to come get me?" Luna snapped back.

The Governor smiled softly. "Still cross with me I see...I understand, I really do."

"Well isn't that touching..." Luna rolled her eyes, turning away from him as she started to walk back towards the living room.

The Governor followed her in, slamming the door behind him. "Don't push your luck Luna...you know I'm fond of you but not that fond..."

Luna whipped back around. "What do you want...sir..." She said sharply.

"No more sulking...it's time for you to return to work...besides...there's going to be a little treat today..." The Governor told her.

"Oh yeah...and what's that?" Luna asked although she really couldn't care less.

"Seems Martinez and Merle have been at each other's throats quite a bit since we all returned from the pit...I'm tired of their childish bickering...it's time they settled their differences like men...duke it out." The Governor boasted.

"What? NO!" Luna remarked.

"Is that concern for Martinez or Merle?" He smirked.

"Merle's in no condition to fight...his arm is still healing! You can't allow this!" Luna couldn't help but worry. Merle got on her nerves and she thought he was a pig but she didn't want him needlessly hurt either.

"Well...you're welcome to try to convince them to kiss and make up... two proud men like that? I think you'll be wasting your breath!" The Governor turned and left her apartment.

"Fuckin' shit! Two fuckin' idiots!" Luna complained as she sat on the couch and pulled on her boots.

She headed out of the apartment and towards the rooming house where she knew Merle was staying but he wasn't there. Next she tried the mess hall but didn't see either one of them. She headed towards the main wall to see who was on guard duty and saw Martinez standing on the platform. She marched up towards him and climbed up.

"You're not supposed to be up here if you aren't on duty!" Martinez remarked as she stood before him.

"Have you lost your mind. He's in no condition to fight you...it's not a fair fight and you know it! You know better!" Luna snapped at him.

"Tell your boyfriend that! It was his mouth that was the cause of all this...don't be fussing at me about it!" Martinez rolled his eyes as he turned his back towards her.

Luna grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "I'm serious...you'll injure him worse than he already is...at least wait until he's fully healed."

"Get off me Luna! This is bullshit! Why are you defending him? Huh? I'm the one who has always been there for you...You and I are friends! Not that dumb ass racist redneck! I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry...I'm sorry about Jack and Nate...I LOST THEM TOO AND MY SISTER!" He turned his back towards her again. He could feel himself begin to shake he was so angry with her.

Luna just stood there silent. Martinez was tempted to turn around but didn't. He just waited for her to say something.

"If I can't talk sense into you then I'll try Merle." Luna stated softly.

Martinez shook his head. That wasn't what he wanted to hear from her. He turned back around and she could see the anger in his eyes. "I'm done...I'm done apologizing to you...I can't do it anymore...you want to hate me then hate me...but it's Merle that wants the fight...you remember that..."

"I've told you..." Luna started to speak but Martinez cut her off.

"I KNOW! YOU DON'T BLAME ME...YOU DON'T HATE ME...THEN STOP FUCKIN' ACTIN' LIKE IT!...JUST...just get out of my damn face already...go find your boyfriend..." Martinez turned around again but this time wouldn't turn back for her for anything. Not that it mattered. He heard her climb down and walk away.

.

Luna had just finished eating in the mess hall when she saw Merle come sauntering in. He saw her and smirked as he approached her.

"Hey there sweet cheeks...heard ya were lookin' for me..."

Luna rolled her eyes and was tempted to not bother talking to him. Let him get his ass handed to him. Maybe he did deserve it.

"Why are you fighting Martinez?" She asked.

Merle shrugged and looked around. "Why not?"

"MERLE!...Come on...the Governor told me you've been arguing with each other...said he's going to let you settle this like men. You know you're still healing...you're in no condition to be fighting anyone right now." Luna told him.

Merle grinned even bigger and stepped uncomfortably close to her but she didn't step back or flinch. "Yer makin' me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...is that real concern for me I hear?"

"What are you trying to prove?" Luna asked as she glared at him.

"What are YOU trying to prove?" He threw back at her.

They both just stood inches from each other in a stare down. Finally Merle laughed out loud and started to walk away.

"This is stupid Merle! You don't know what your getting yourself into..." Luna called after him.

Merle turned around and walked backwards as he addressed her. "Don't think I've forgotten about our bet now! I'll be expecting that kiss and no bullshit peck neither...I want me some full on tongue action!"

"You're disgusting." Luna watched him walk out and just stood there. She shook her head and walked towards Milton's laboratory.

.

"Luna? Do what do I owe this pleasure?" Milton asked looking somewhat confused as Luna stood at the entrance of his laboratory.

"I take it you know about the fight..." Luna remarked.

"Everyone knows about the fight...I was going to head to the arena in a few minutes if you'd like to join me..." Milton stated although he had no desire to share in Luna's company.

"The Governor respects you...you should talk to him...convince him this is a bad idea..." Luna told him.

Milton shook his head. "What does it matter? If they want to fight, let them fight...I know you've known Martinez a long time, I might even go as far as saying you care about him...do you really think a one handed moron will beat him?"

"It's not Martinez I'm worried about, it's Merle. I know Martinez can fight...Merle's still injured and he's still weak..." Luna told him.

Milton looked at her strangely. "Why do you care about Merle?"

"I don't...I just think this is ridiculous...and it's not a fair fight, if it was I wouldn't care at all..." Luna folded her arms across her chest, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with anyone.

"Well most women would be flattered that two men were fighting over her..." Milton smirked.

Luna stood there speechless for a moment. "What?"

"Didn't you know? They blame each other for what happened at the pits...that's where their arguing stems from!"

Luna looked at Milton disgusted. "Fine...let them kill each other for all I care!"

Luna turned and left, starting to walk back to her apartment. If she couldn't stop the fight, she wouldn't entertain it. Especially if they were using her as a bullshit excuse for it.

"You're going the wrong way Luna..." The Governor remarked as he approached her.

"I'm not watching."

"That's not an option..." The Governor told her as he firmly grabbed her arm and started leading her to the arena.

They walked in silence and sat on the bleachers in the arena. Luna sat there with her arms crossed, looking pissed. Slowly the town's members settled in, taking their seats. Merle and Martinez both entered the arena and were met with cheers from the crowd. Luna looked around at everyone and rolled her eyes.

Crawley made some announcement babble that she didn't pay any mind to as the men slowly walked in a circle, sizing the other one up. Each took turns talking trash back and forth to each other until someone from the crowd yelled for them to fight already. Merle taunted Martinez until he made his first move and struck Merle in the face.

"IS THAT ALL YA GOT? MY GRANDMOTHER PUNCHES HARDER THAN THAT!" Merle smiled big as the crowd erupted in laughter.

Suddenly Merle spun around, kicking Martinez, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked stunned as if he didn't expect such a move from Merle and Luna could see him shake his head to regain his bearings. Merle continued his banter with the crowd and Martinez charged him from behind. Both men struggled with one another until Martinez was able to flip Merle over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground. Merle cried out in pain as he crashed down on his right side. Luna stood up but quickly sat back down when the Governor shot her a dirty look.

"I'm surprised to see you so concerned for Merle..." The Governor remarked as they watched Merle gather himself back up to his feet. The amusement on his face had left and was replaced clearly with pain.

"You need to stop this." Luna insisted. "And for the record I don't care about Merle...this is just stupid and senseless..."

"Your brother was a fighter as well...I'd think this would be right up your alley." The Governor told her.

The crowd cheered as Martinez seemed to get the better of Merle even though he still managed a few good hits. Luna could see he was running out of steam. "Don't ever bring up my brother again...this is not the same and you know it."

The Governor reached behind her and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her closer as he squeezed tightly. Luna started to move to defend herself.

"Don't even think about it or Merle won't be the only one here missing a body part...just relax and I'll let you go." The Governor knew what kind of fighter Luna was but he wasn't going to tolerate her insubordination any longer. "The only person that gives orders around here is me..."

He released her, shoving her away from him as she rubbed the back of her neck. The crowd started to settle down and Luna noticed Merle was lying flat on his back and didn't seem to be making an effort to get back up as Martinez stood over him. Martinez leaned over and said something to Merle but he didn't speak loudly and Luna couldn't make out what it was. Martinez turned back towards the crowd, raising his arms in the air in triumph. The crowd cheered and the Governor stood up, clapping. He turned back towards Luna as she sat there while the crowd started to disperse around her.

"You're right...this wasn't worth it...we need something far more exciting next time. People will get tired of just two men fighting...we'll have to make it more interesting..." The Governor left her sitting there and Luna waited until everyone had left. She sat there and stared at Merle laying on the ground trying to catch his breath. Slowly he began to sit up and he grabbed his forearm with his left hand.

Merle looked up as Luna approached him, resting her hands on her hips. He smiled his devilish grin at her.

"I told you this was a mistake and you weren't ready." Luna remarked.

"Ya love sayin' I told ya so don't ya?" Merle slowly rose to his feet, grunting the whole way up. "It ain't nothin'...beside...I let him win...I got bored..."

Luna smiled a little but quickly regained the seriousness in her face. "You're a terrible liar..."

"I ain't lying... besides...if I was really that beat down, could I still do this?" Merle slipped his hand behind her back and roughly pulled her close and planted his mouth hard against hers. He pressed his body against her, parting his lips as his tongue made his way towards hers.

Luna shoved Merle away from her, covering her hand over her mouth for a moment, looking at him shocked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Merle grinned at her. "Guess I'm just a sore loser collecting my prize anyhow!" He joked.

Luna stepped forward towards him and punched him hard in the stomach.

Merle folded over and dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. "Damn woman..."

"You're impossible!" She snarled.

Merle just looked at her, still with his shitty grin on his face. "Don't think I didn't notice you kiss me back...you can deny it all you want but your body responded to me and you know it!"

Luna moaned in frustration and stomped off.

Merle just laughed as he struggled back to his feet, rubbing his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Governor summonsed some of his men, along with Luna, early the following morning. Luna approached the group as they surrounded a few of the vehicles. She didn't bother looking at Martinez or Merle and just approached the Governor.

"Where do you want me?" She asked.

The Governor smiled when he saw her. "Glad you're rejoining us...it's about time things got back to normal around here. I figured we go scouting for a bit today. Maybe head south...see what all we can find. Why don't you, Merle and Crawley ride with me...as for the others you all can ride with Martinez. Everyone make sure you're locked and loaded but remember...we don't waste a bullet unless we absolutely have to..."

"Sure ya feel up to this old man?" Martinez smirked at Merle.

Merle glared back at him. "Don't think this is settled Brownie..."

"Knock it off you too..." The Governor remarked as everyone headed to their vehicles.

Luna and Merle sat in the back seat of the Governor's vehicle as Crawley drove. Neither one said a word to the other but Luna could feel Merle smiling at her without even having to look. All she wanted to do was smack that smile right off his face but she knew giving him any attention would just play into him. It was exactly what he wanted.

"So Gov...lookin' for anything imparticular?" Merle asked.

"Just supplies to make our town stronger...anything and everything." The Governor remarked.

They drove about 15 miles down the road into an abandoned town.

"Looks deserted to me...I don't even see any biters roaming." Crawley remarked.

"Don't take anything for granted...keep your eyes peeled...Luna, Merle...stay together...don't separate from each other, is that clear? We're all working with a buddy system." The Governor told them just as the vehicle rolled to a stop.

Luna glanced at Merle and could tell he was about to make some smart ass comment. "Shut it Merle..." She snapped.

Merle laughed a little. "What?...Ya didn't even know what I was gonna say?" He remarked innocently.

"I don't need to know." She barked as she grabbed a few empty duffle bags and slung them over her shoulder. She checked her firearm and reholstered it and rested her hand against the knife attached to her belt.

Merle grabbed a small axe from the floorboard of the backseat and followed after Luna. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Did he give you a weapon?"

Merle smiled and shook the axe at her.

"No I meant a firearm..." Luna asked irritated that she was stuck with Merle for most of the day.

Merle shook his head. "I don't think he trust me with one of those yet...I don't get it...don't ya think I have an honest face? I've got a nifty radio though, I'll try not to hit anything with it since the bossman might have to call us on it."

Luna rolled her eyes and directed her attention back in front of her as they headed down the main street of the town. "Just try and behave yourself so you don't make this anymore unpleasant than it has to be, alright?...Merle?...I said..."

Luna turned around and Merle was no where in sight. "You've got to be kidding me...we haven't been out of the vehicle for 5 minutes and I'm already hunting your ass...this is bullshit..."

Luna started to head back in the direction they came from. She noticed a figure standing inside of a medical supply store and quickly saw it was Merle. She jerked the door open but before she had a chance to scold him she saw a walker approaching him from down one of the isles. Merle seemed oblivious to it as he looked at some of the prosthetics he found.

"MERLE!" Luna yelled as she drew a knife from her hip as Merle calmly looked up at her. She drew her arm back then threw the knife with such force it almost made an audible sound as it flew past Merle's face and inbedded itself in the skull of the walker. It grew still then slumped into a pile on the floor. Merle looked over at it, back to her then directed his attention back to the items at which he was looking. Completely unphased.

"HELLO? DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED? YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Luna couldn't help but grow increasingly angry with him and the fact that he seemed so unconcerned.

Merle looked back up at her a smiled. "No I didn't...I knew it was there and I knew ya had it..."

"You knew I...UH!...God I hate you!" Luna snapped.

"Now see...ya ain't gotta be like that...you should be thanking me ya know..." Merle remarked as he shook the item he was holding at her.

Luna glared back at him clearly not amused. "I should thank you? Seriously?"

"Yes you should...look at this place...it's a plethera of medical supplies and your grumpy ass just marched on by without even noticing it was here...besides...think I got an idea for my hand here...well...my missing hand I mean. Come here with that bag..." Merle ordered and Luna reluctantly walked over towards him and he started handing her items to carry back with them.

The two of them searched the whole store until one of the bags Luna brought was completely full. "I think that about does it for here...come on...since we're so close to the vehicles, let's drop this bag off before we head on." Merle nodded his head and followed her back to where they had parked. Luna opened the back hatch of the SUV and tossed the bag in, slamming it closed after.

"Listen if you stop again someplace at least let me know..." Luna told him as they headed back down the street. They turned down one of the side streets and searched a few other buildings but didn't find anything. A couple of hours had passed when Luna heard the mic key up on Merle's radio.

**"Merle? Where are you and Luna?" **The Governor asked.

"Down the second street heading west of the vehicles..." Merle replied.

**"We've passed you...there's a herd coming through...there's no time for us to go back and still be able to get out before we're over run...hunker down someplace safe and we'll come back for you once it's clear..."**

"Oh hell no...they aren't leaving us..." Luna rushed towards the exit door at the front of the store.

"LUNA...WAIT!" Merle called out to her. "I read ya Gov but y'all better get yer asses back here asap!"

Merle watched Luna rush out the door, look down the alley and her eyes widened. She rushed back it. "He's not kidding...some of the herd just turned down the alley and I don't just mean a few..."

"Did they see ya?" Merle asked as they both started to run towards the back of the store.

"I don't know...but if they did we need to find some place to hide fast...it's too many to try and fight." Merle could hear the frantic sound in her voice as they ran into the store room.

They both looked around seeming confused.

"Where's the back door?" Merle snapped.

"Shit...there isn't one...how is there not a back door?" Luna pushed her hair back from her face as it started to loosen from its ponytail.

Both of them jumped when they heard the sound of glass breaking from the front of the store.

"We're outta time!" Merle remarked as he ran over to a narrow door, shoving the axe handle in between his belt and pants to free his hand and pushed it open. It was a small janitor closet that barely had enough room for both of them but it would have to do. "Come on..." Merle rushed back over towards Luna and grabbed her by the wrist. Just as they were about to enter the closet, Luna grabbed hold of the frame and stopped them both in their tracks.

"What are ya doin'?" Merle asked harshly.

"I can't...it's too small..." She replied. Merle had never heard her voice so shakey but he didn't have time to ask why. He could hear the groans and moans from the walkers heading back towards the back room.

"We ain't gotta choice." Merle shoved her in and quickly followed behind, barely having enough room to close the door behind them. "Who the fuck makes a closet door swing inside? We barely fit in this fucker!"

Luna closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm herself but it wasn't working. She felt her body begin to shake and the room begin to spin. All the air felt like it had been sucked out of her lungs. She pressed her hands against the door and the back wall to try to steady herself. Merle stared at her, surprised to see her uneasiness. Her face turned pale and he could see her arms shaking. He looked down towards her feet and could see her knees doing the same.

"You don't do tight spaces I take it..." Merle whispered.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at him, just shaking her head. Merle noticed she started to breathe shorter breaths. Merle had wedged himself tightly against the door in case the walkers caught on to their presence and tried to push their way in.

"Come on...ya gotta get ahold of yerself...we ain't got time for this...ya need to stay quiet." Merle whispered to her.

Luna's shakey hand covered her mouth to try to suppress her uncontrollable gasps for air as she felt her lungs grow tighter and tighter.

Merle knew if she didn't calm down that she'd grow much louder and if the walkers didn't know they were in there, they certainly would after she went into full-blown hyperventilating.

Merle grabbed Luna by the arm and jerked her closer towards him as he kept his right arm pressed against the door. "Turn around...come on...lean yer shoulder into the door and yer back against me." Merle had expected her to fight him on it but she didn't, she just did what he told her. He wrapped his left arm over her and rested his hand open against her chest just under her neck. "You feel me breathing can't ya?"

Luna nodded her head, still unable to speak as she gasped for breath a few more times. "Close your mouth, breathe in through your nose...come on...just like I'm doin'...close yer eyes...lean into me." Merle's mouth was inches from her ear and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He leaned his head against hers, still resting his hand against her. "Just think of big open spaces...so big ya can't even see where they end...take a deep breath in through your nose and slowly blow out...come on...ya feel me breathing...just breathe with me...you can do it..."

Merle kept whispering to her over and over as her body trembled against him. Slowly she started to calm as he continued to listen to the noises outside their door. After awhile things quieted down and Merle gently leaned himself and Luna away from the door. "Just keep yer eyes closed...just keep breathin' like I told ya...let me take a peek and see if it's clear."

Merle slipped his arm away from her and tightly gripped the doorknob. Slowly he turned it, stopping with each click it made until he was able to crack the door. He peered outside and it seemed clear so he pulled the door open and as he started to slip out, he grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her with him. Luna stumbled slightly as she opened her eyes and dropped to her knees on the open floor. She struggled to stand back up as Merle slipped her arm around his neck and his right arm around her waist. He looked up when he heard the commotion and saw The Governor and Martinez enter the back room.

"You two alright? We came as soon as we could...had to kill off a few stragglers..." The Governor told them. "I tried your radio but you didn't respond. I hoped you had just turned it off so it wouldn't draw attention."

Martinez noticed how pale Luna was and rushed to the other side. "What happened? What's wrong with her?...Luna? You ok...talk to me..." Martinez brushed her hair away from her face as he stared at her concerned.

"She's alright..." Merle told him. "We just had to hide out for a bit in that closet and her and closets apparently don't get along." Merle joked as he nodded his head behind him.

"Shit...you had a panic attack?" Martinez asked her.

"I'm fine...no one needs to make a fuss...this is embarrassing enough..." Luna's voice was still shakey. She tried to take a step forward away from both Merle and Martinez but her legs buckled. Martinez and Merle both lurched forward towards her but Martinez was in a better position to grab hold of her since she was on Merle's right. Martinez scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her out.

"Caesar put me down...I can walk..." Luna ordered.

"If your calling me by my first name you ain't...just shut up and let someone take care of you for a change." He remarked as he carried her outside towards the vehicles as Merle and the Governor followed close behind.

Merle couldn't help but look down at his handless wrist and think he could've done more if he still had his right hand...he could've been the one carrying her out. He growled a little to himself in frustration.

"You alright Merle?" The Governor asked.

"Fine...let's go already..." Merle snapped back.

"Tim go ride with The Governor...I'm riding in the back with Luna..." Martinez ordered as he crawled into the backseat of his vehicle with Luna. "Smith you can drive with Jorge in the front..."

Merle glared at the men in Martinez's vehicle as he made his way back to the other and climbed in the backseat.

Everyone was quiet the whole way back to Woodbury but just before they got back the Governor turned around in his seat and directed his attention to Merle. "Even the people that seem the strongest have a weakness Merle...I knew about Luna's issue with small spaces but I've never been in a position to witness it first hand. I'm sure she's grateful you were there."

Merle shrugged. "So what...ain't no big deal..."

"Don't take it personally Merle...she and Martinez have a history..." The Governor told him.

"Don't know what yer talkin' about..." Merle immediately replied back.

"The green-eyed monster of jealousy was all over your face when he carried her out...it's nothing to be ashamed of." The Governor turned his attention back towards the front and Merle just remained silent, glaring. He looked to his right and noticed Tim staring at him.

"Ya got a problem?" Merle barked.

Tim just shook his head, raising his hands and stared back out the window beside him.

Merle laughed a little to himself. "Jealous? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard..." _Jealous of what? He swoops in like he helped her...shit I did all the work..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Merle tinkered away at the items he took for himself at the medical supply store. He wasn't as coordinated with his left hand so trying to make some sort of apparatus for his wrist was proving to be far more difficult that he had hoped.

"Fuckin' worthless!" Merle pounded his fist on the table where he sat next to his bed.

He heard someone knocking at his door. "IT'S OPEN!" He barked without bothering to turn around to look to see who it was.

Merle just stared at the table, standing the screwdriver he had up right as he tapped the tabletop with it.

"What are you working on?" He heard Luna ask.

Merle turned his head to look at her. She looked tired and drained. "Nothin'...what do you want?" He asked as he tossed the screwdriver on to the table.

"Well...I...I uh...I just wanted to say sorry...about before."

Merle shrugged and pretended to focus back on his project but he was already fed up with it.

"So...with that said I'm sure you have some smart ass comment to add or make fun of me for it somehow so...go ahead...give me the best you've got..." Luna told him.

Merle looked back at her again, this time as he furrowed his brow. "First off...you take all the fun out of it when you give yer permission...Second... I ain't gonna do it anyways...just forget about it."

Luna was surprised by Merle's response, he was acting the complete opposite of how she expected. "How did you know? I mean...you acted like you knew exactly what would help."

Merle turned sideways in the chair towards her. "Let's just say my baby brother and me spent our fair share of time layin' low in closets 'til the smoke cleared...He had a rough time with it...it always seemed to help him when I did it...figured it was worth a shot."

"Who were you hiding from?" Luna's voice was softer than usual.

Merle turned away from her back towards the table. "No one worth talkin' about...now leave me be...I got things to do."

"I just wanted to say thank you." Luna took a deep breath and started to leave the room.

"Wait..." Merle stood up and walked over to where she stood in the doorway. He grabbed the door with his left hand and held onto it. He started to reach for her with his right hand but the bandaged stump quickly reminded him that was impossible. Merle just stared at his wrist then looked back up at Luna. "Get some rest..."

Luna just stood in the doorway staring at him. She stepped closer towards him, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Pulling away from him, she quickly turned and walked away.

Merle stood in his doorway with his hand still gripping the door. He couldn't help but smirk a little stunned not only that she kissed him, but she had caught him off guard when she did it.

He grabbed his long sleeve shirt off the bed and slipped it on over his sleeveless shirt and headed out the door. Merle headed towards Luna's apartment figuring he'd take advantage of being in her good graces.

.

"Merle..." He heard a voice say as he passed by a few buildings. He stopped and looked around trying to see who had called him in the darkness.

"Come here ya dumb ass redneck!" He recognized Martinez's voice then noticed him siting on steps in front of one of the building. He leaned forward with his elbows against his knees, holding a bottle in his hand.

Merle slowly strolled over to him. "What do ya want Brownie...got me some business to take care of..."

"That business being Luna? I know she just came from your place..."

"What do you care?" Merle grumbled.

Martinez held his bottle out towards him. "Come on...have a drink...I want to talk to you."

Reluctantly Merle sat beside him then grabbed the bottle from his hand. "This better be good and I ain't talkin' 'bout the booze!"

"Smoke?" Martinez held a pack of cigarettes towards him.

Merle couldn't help but smile. "Shit...where'd ya get those?"

"Got my secrets Merle." He remarked as Merle took a cigarette and shoved it in his mouth. Martinez handed him a lighter.

Merle took a long drag off the cigarette as he leaned back on his elbows. With the cigarette between his fingers he took a big swig from the bottle. "Why ya bein' so nice? Whatcha want? Or are ya planning on jabbing me in the eye or somethin' once I let my guard down?"

"No catch Merle...just wanted to thank you for what ya did for Luna...she told me all about it...There aren't many people in this town that would do shit for her...guess maybe there is a heart somewhere in that black hole of a soul of yours." Martinez took the bottle back from Merle and took a drink.

"Don't tell nobody...you'll ruin my image." Merle told him as he took another drag. "Tell me somethin'...why didn't she freak out in the pit like that?"

"Because it wasn't closed in...it's small confined spaces that get her." Martinez replied.

"She always been like that?" Merle asked as he took the bottle back.

Martinez bowed his head for a moment and Merle could tell he struck a nerve. He took a few deep breaths. "No...didn't start until the world went to hell...we held out as long as we could. Me, Jack, Luna, Nate and my sister Summer...we didn't know what the hell to do at first...about eight of those things got in the house. Jack and I were trying to fight them off but it was before we knew it had to be the brain...three of those things chased Luna into the den. She was trapped...unarmed...tried to lock herself in the closet but those things...those freaks practically ripped the door to shreds...it was the first time any of us realized how strong they really are...I mean it was a piece of shit door but still. She's always been a tough girl but having three of those things clawing at you and your completely unprotected...it'd scare the shit outta anybody..."

"I guess that is kinda fucked up..." Merle remarked.

"That was just part of it...while we were tryin' to help her...Nate and Summer..." Martinez couldn't help but get choked up thinking about his sister. "Somehow...Summer got bit during the chaos...we all just...we watched her die right there in front of us while Nate held her in his arms...and there was nothing we could do. It was the first time any of us saw it..."

Merle listened intensely.

"Someone turn...come back..." Martinez burst into tears for a brief moment as he covered his eyes with his hands. He took another drink and regained his composure. "Nate didn't want to let her go...he just couldn't believe it wasn't her...Jack had to pry him away from her just to keep him from being bit himself...God this world is so fucked up..." Martinez wiped the tears from his face. "Nate was screaming...watching her get up...after all the life had drained out of her...I couldn't do it...I tried but I couldn't put my own sister out of her misery. I was a coward...but Luna...she did it...she did what I couldn't...and Nate never forgave her for it..."

"It weren't her fault...she did what had to be done." Merle remarked.

" I knew that...and Jack but Nate...he was in denial...even until the day he died...but that day...she couldn't handle small spaces after that...think it just brings back the panic and horror of that day whether it's subconscious or what...everything went to hell but she still managed to take care of my sister when I couldn't...that was the beginning of when she started to change...the beginning of the end...for all of us..."

Merle sat in silence for a few minutes while he and Martinez passed the liquor bottle back and forth.

"How did her brothers die?" Merle asked.

"That's a story for another night..." Martinez told him.

.

Luna was startled awake by the voices and noise outside her door. She jumped out of bed, grabbing the gun from her nightstand as she rushed to the door. She listened as she reached for the doorknob and realized the voices were laughing. Luna jerked the door opened and saw Merle and Martinez standing outside her door, both of them leaning on each other for support looking like two deers caught in headlights.

"Don't shoot!" Merle remarked.

The men grew silent for a moment then busted out laughing again, both mumbling things incomprehensible. Martinez finally spoke so she could understand him.

"Merle almost fell down your stairs..." He laughed then they both exchanged "Sssshhhh!" to each other as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll are drunk!" Luna remarked. "Get in here before you both get in trouble or someone tells the Governor."

Both men stumbled in as Martinez made his way to the couch, almost passing out before he hit the surface as Merle headed towards the kitchen. Luna grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over him.

Merle stumbled out of the kitchen with a liquor bottle in his hand.

"I think you've had enough already" She said as she jerked bottle from his hand and heading back into the kitchen. Merle stumbled after her and as she reached to put the bottle in the cabinet, he slipped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck, moaning in the process.

"Get off me Merle...you can sleep out here on the floor.." Luna pulled away from him and headed towards her bedroom.

Merle staggered his way into the bedroom after her. "Come on now baby...why don't ya let me comfort ya real proper like...make ya forget all about that cramped closet." Luna turned towards him just as she reached the foot of her bed.

"Gee Merle for some strange reason you stumbling in here sloppy drunk isn't doing it for me...just turn yourself around and sleep in there on the floor. What you did earlier is the only reason I haven't clocked you good...now get out of my bedroom."

Merle smiled. "I love when ya talk dirty to me..."

He closed the distance between them and ran his hand through the back of her hair, kissing her deeply as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her body was tense and resistant at first but as he wrapped his right arm around her back, she relaxed into him. Slowly he ran his hand down the length of her neck, down her chest then firmly cupping her breast. Merle moaned from the thought of only a t-shirt separating him from feeling her bare breast against his hand. He pulled his right arm from around her waist and started to reach with his hand between her legs when he abruptly stopped and pulled away from her. He looked down and saw the bandaged stump where his hand should be. Quickly he turned his back to her as he stumbled to her dresser, pounding his stump hard against the top.

"DAMMIT!" He continued beating on the dresser.

"Merle stop...you'll hurt yourself." Luna rushed to him, grabbing his arm to make him stop but he jerked away from her.

He turned back towards her and started to laugh as he staggered towards the bed then plopped on his back. He draped his arm over his eyes. "This is some cruel joke...can't even touch ya like a man should."

Luna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She climbed onto the bed next to him, sitting on her knees. "It doesn't matter...you just haven't fully adjusted yet...it'll take time to do things...differently."

Merle remained silent but his breathing was steady. Luna gently removed his arm from across his eyes and she could see he was sound asleep.

Luna just shook her head. "It's probably for the best...I don't know what I was thinkin'...screwin' you is the last thing I need...and your still a pig!" She crawled under her blanket, rolling to her side with her back to Merle. She listened to his steady breathing until she drifted off to sleep herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merle woke with his head pounding and thirsty. Looking around the room he was disoriented for a moment, forgetting where he was. Once he realized, he instantly smiled but the smile soon faded when he saw he was still fully dressed.

"Dammit!" Merle slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked out into the living room seeing no one else was in the apartment. His wrist throbbed in pain then he remember getting in a fight with Luna's dresser. It was stupid and he knew it. At the rate he was going it would never completely heal.

He wandered back into Luna's bedroom, opening drawers as he looked around. Most of which were bare. She seemed to only have necessities, nothing personal. He heard the front door open and walked back to the living room. Luna seemed surprised he was awake but her expression was cold. Merle sauntered his way towards her, smiling as he reached for her waist.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off last night?"

Luna rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, heading towards the kitchen. "You smell like booze...go take a shower and clean up...the Governor wants to see you."

"Ya plannin' on joining me?" He smirked.

Luna turned back towards him, resting her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side. She didn't look the least bit amused or in the mood for Merle's antics. "At your own place..."

Merle's expression changed to one of irritation. "Ya need to learn to loosen up and relax girlie...didn't ya hear? We're all about to die!...Ya might as well have fun doin' it!" He turned around, not looking back at her once as he exited her apartment.

He walked back to the rooming house, getting strange looks from the passerbys, there not being much question as to where he was coming from. He walked upstairs to his room and shut the door. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he slowly unwrapped his wrist. The throbbing pain he felt when he first woke up had now turned into a sharp stabbing pain. His wrist was discolored and the same area that hadn't quite fully healed was stained with fresh blood. He sighed deeply as he struggled out of his clothes and staggered into the bathroom.

Turning on the hot water first, he let the room fill with steam before he got in the shower. Water hitting his stump made him cringe but he tried his best to think of anything but the pain. Washing himself was still an adjustment with his left hand. It almost felt as if someone else was washing him and not in a good way? Merle leaned against his forearms just under the shower head, shifting most of his weight on his left side and stood there with his eyes closed. Letting the water run down his back until it finally turned cold.

He wondered if someone would bitch about there being no more hot water but even if they did, he didn't care. Let them bitch. He didn't owe anybody shit in this town. Merle walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the dresser. He struggled to put them on then stared at his wrist.

"How the fuck am I gonna rewrap this?" Merle shook his head then laid back on his bed. His head was now beginning to throb. _Fuck the Governor...I'm tired...his ass can wait!_

_._

"Luna..." The Governor called up to her as she stood on the west wall. "Come down...Smith is going to relieve you from duty."

Luna looked at him confused but didn't ask why as she climbed down and stood before him.

"Come on, let's walk..." He told her. He looked over his shoulder back at the wall as if he was making sure he was out of Smith's earshot. He directed his attention back to Luna. "I asked you to send me Merle before...why didn't you?"

Luna stopped walking and stared at him confused. "I did...I told him to get cleaned up and to go see you...but that was hours ago...he should've come and gone by now."

"Well he didn't...you know I won't tolerate that kind of blatant disrespect..go find him...make sure nothing's wrong...then escort him to see me." He instructed.

Luna nodded and headed off towards the rooming house. She kept running all the insulting things she might say to Merle through her head. It was bad enough Merle had a talent for making himself look bad but she'd be damned if he made her look bad in the process also. She entered the rooming house and marched herself up the stairs. She banged loudly against Merle's door but there was no answer. An uneasiness washed over her but she ignored it and banged on the door again. Frustrated she started to leave but something told her to go back and check. She leaned against the door and listened but didn't hear anything. She grabbed the doorknob and it turned freely. Opening the door, she noticed the bed was empty and thought it was strange he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked herself out loud. She started to pull the door to when she heard a slight noise. She walked further in and noticed Merle on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. He was hunched over mumbling something she could barely hear, only wearing his boxers. "Merle?"

Merle quickly whipped his head towards her but he looked disoriented and confused. She noticed he was breathing hard as he slowly turned his body towards her. He held up his stump for her to see.

"Look what I done...they made me...Left me no choice..."

Luna squatted down next to him slowly. His stump was bleeding. "What have you done? You're bleeding... God Merle...hold on.." Her voice was kinder than usual when she spoke to him but she quickly started to get up but he grabbed her wrist and jerked her to the floor with him.

"Sssssshhhhhh!...Be still...don't let 'em see ya...they can't know we're here...we have to hide somehow...there're too many of 'em..." He had a strange bewildered look in his eyes as he scanned the room.

Luna pressed her hand against his forehead and he was burning up. "Merle listen to me...you're sick...now come on, let's get you back into bed and let's take care of that wrist...alright?". She started to stand and tried to get him up but he barely moved.

"NO!" Merle jumped slightly as if he hadn't meant to be that loud but then started to whisper. "no...you can't leave me here...don't let them leave me trapped up here."

"It's ok...Merle please, just stand up with me...it's ok, I promise."

Reluctantly Merle let her guide him back to the bed. She knew he must be bad off if he wasn't making some sort of lude joke about it. She got him to lay back down then quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom, returning and wrapped it around his stump.

"I have to get Dr. Stevens...just...don't move..." Luna told him as she headed towards the door and opened.

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! YA CAN'T! IT AIN'T RIGHT..."

"Merle it's ok..." Luna stepped out into the hallway as Merle continued to scream the same thing at her. She called downstairs. "RACHEL!"

An older petite woman started to head up the stairs. "What is all this yelling? I told the Governor I wouldn't tolerate a bunch of noise from him!"

"Rachel shut up and go get Dr Stevens...tell her to bring stuff for Merle's wrist and that he has a fever..." Luna ordered.

"He needs to stop yelling...there are other people that live here!" Rachel complained.

"QUIT WHINING AND DO IT!" Luna snapped at her before headed back into the room. She immediately went into the bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it with cold water.

She sat on the edge of the bed next to Merle and gently pressed him back to laying as he continued to babble, most of it incoherant.

"Just try to relax..." She told him as she lay the wet cloth against his forehead.

"Daryl...he can't be alone..."

Merle had been full of sarcastic remarks and sexual innuendo but hearing him talk about his brother showed a different side of him. The same side of him that comforted her when they were trapped in that closet.

"Sssssshhhh Merle...it's ok...just try and relax."

Dr. Stevens rushed into the room with her medical bag, followed by Rachel.

"Well at least he's not yelling any more..." Rachel remarked. Luna shot her a dirty look. "I was afraid he'd be a problem from the get go when the Governor asked for him to stay here."

"Luna when did this start?" Dr. Stevens asked as Luna stepped out of the way for her to get closer to Merle.

"I'm not sure...he seemed ok earlier...a bit hungover but that's it." Luna remarked.

"I've heard things about him ya know..." Rachel remarked.

Luna turned towards her. "Would you get out already? You're not helping..."

"I'm just saying...I need to think about my other tenants...I can't have..."

"Then take it up with the Governor!" Luna snapped.

Dr Stevens looked over her shoulder at both of them. "Would the two of you stop...I can't hear myself think."

Rachel left the room and Luna went back to Merle's bedside next to Dr. Stevens. She was trying to take his blood pressure but Merle kept squirming, mumbling to himself.

"I can't help him if he won't hold still!" The doctor complained.

"Merle listen...we're trying to help...you need to stop." Luna tried to hold him down but he kept fighting her.

"We gotta go! Gotta get outta here...they're comin'...they'll break the chain...I ain't sittin' here and waitin'..." Merle barked as he tried to get up but the spinning in his head dropped him back on the bed.

"I have to sedate him...hold his arm still..." Dr Stevens pulled a vial and syringe from her back, injecting it in Merle's arm. He struggled for a few more minutes before it finally took affect. Merle fought to keep his eyes open, still mumbling until he grew completely still.

"Is he going to be alright?" Luna asked as she rested the wet wash cloth back on his forehead.

"What has he been doing?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Just stuff I guess...We went on a run...things got hairy but turned out fine...we came back here...he did get into some alcohol last night but that's about it." Luna told her.

"And fighting with Martinez? Yes I heard about that too...Nothing else strenuous?" The doctor asked.

Luna slightly bit her lip and the doctor cut her eyes up at her. "No...nothing...that's it." Luna replied.

"What's going on?" The Governor walked in with Racel hot on his heels.

"This man is very sick...in case you don't remember he came to us with a nasty infection after losing a great deal of blood!" Dr. Stevens said sternly.

"I thought he was fine...the fever was gone, he regained his strength..." The Governor remarked.

"He may have told you that but what this man needs is time...his body needs to rest...when I said he no longer needed to be under my care that didn't mean for him to go run a marathon...baby steps Governor...he needs more time to fully heal..." She turned her attention back to Luna. "And how did he reopen his wound? There's new bruising here...I'm going to have to stitch this area up before rewrapping it."

"I apologize Doc...he seemed to bounce back and I just took him at his word...and his fever? I thought we were passed that. Is this cause for concern?" He asked.

"I gave him a sedative and some fever reducer. I don't think it's cause for alarm...just his body reacting to dire need for rest...no more runs with you Governor until I say...he doesn't need to come back to the infirmary...not unless he gets worse." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am...I'll see to it..." The Governor smirked. Most people didn't have the nerve to speak to him so but when it came to patients the doctor didn't bite her tongue and he liked that.

"Well he can't stay here...he makes too much noise and disturbs the other residents." Rachel complained.

The Governor looked at her surprised. "I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter...doctor said he needs rest and that's what he's going to get."

"But sir...I've had a lot of complaints and considering how he treats people...I just.." Rachel stated but Luna interupted.

"He can stay with me..." Luna almost didn't believe what came out of her own mouth.

The Governor looked back at her in shock.

Luna sighed heavily. "The sofa pulls out...besides...I kind of owe him a favor anyhow..."

The Governor chuckled slightly. "You sure about this?"

"No...but I do owe him." Luna replied.

"Alright...keep an eye on him then until he's ready...but he stays here until he can make it to your place on his own two feet." The Governor turned back towards Rachel. "That will have to be good enough."

Rachel nodded and followed the Governor out, closing the door behind him.

"I swear Merle if you make me regret this..." She mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There were some issues when I initially posted Chapter 12 so just make sure you've read it before you move on to this one. Sorry for any confusion and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 13

Merle struggled to open his eyes. He strained to see but soon Luna and Martinez came into focus, standing in the doorway.

"Brought ya both some dinner...You just gonna sit here all day 'til he wakes up again?" Martinez asked.

Luna took both plates from him and sat them on the dresser. "Doctor wants to make sure he rests...and now so does the Governor...so... somebody's got to keep an eye on him."

"I don't mind sittin' if ya want a break...all I'm sayin' is it doesn't have to be you...you don't owe him Luna...I know he helped ya out and I'm grateful for that too but don't let him take advantage of you because of it."

"He doesn't even realize what's going on...you should have heard him before Doc sedated him...I don't think he knew who any of us were or even that he was in Woodbury...it was kind of sad really...he might act like nothing bothers him but doing what he had to do...cutting off his own hand...that's messed with him somethin' awful." Luna told him.

"Alright...I'm just sayin'...let me know if you change your mind." Martinez walked away and Luna shut the door. She walked back by his bed, noticing he was awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

Merle smirked at her. "Long enough...See...I knew ya liked me..."

"Really Merle? That's what you took from that? You're lucky I volunteered to babysit you...seems not many people want you here!" She replied.

"Guess we have somethin' in common..." Merle started to sit up but Luna rested her hand against his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"You've done enough...so much so you've made yourself sick so don't even think about going anywhere!" Luna got up and grabbed one of the bottles of water, brought by Martinez, from the dresser.

"Ya wanna be on top? I'm down with that..." Merle propped himself up on his elbows.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to realize how full of it you really are...here...drink this."

Merle took the bottle from her and drank almost half of it in one shot. He loudly gasped, wiping his mouth on his arm. "Martinez got anymore booze?"

"I think you had plenty last night...you were running a pretty nasty fever earlier." Luna rested the back of her hand against his forehead but he felt cool. "Even had to get the Doc to make sure you were ok...she gave you a few more stitches too."

"So that's why this bitch hurts more huh?" Merle looked at his freshly bandaged wrist. "She leave any pain meds?"

Luna just shook her head as she pulled a pill bottle from her pocket, dumped two in her hand and held them out to Merle. He popped both in his mouth and washed them down with the water.

"Give me a few minutes for these bad boys to kick in and I'll be ready to party." He smiled.

Luna leaned closer to him. Merle's eyes stayed glued on her. "Stop...I know what you're doing."

Merle suddenly looked uncomfortable but brought the bottle up to his mouth and drank some more. Once he was finished he shoved the bottle roughly against her chest and laid back down as she wrapped her hand around the bottle. Merle draped his arm over his eyes and sighed. "Ya ain't nothin' but a tease and I sure as hell don't need ya babysittin'.."

"Merle...when I came to check on you before you were completely disoriented...sounded like you thought you were still on that rooftop in Atlanta..." Luna started to say when Merle interupted.

"If ya ain't at least gonna suck my dick then get the fuck out...don't want ya here anyhow..." Merle snapped.

"You were also worried about your brother..."

"YA DON'T KNOW WHAT YER TALKIN' 'BOUT. AIN'T NONE OF YER DAMN BUSINESS!" Merle sat up, inches from her face.

Luna didn't flinch at all. She didn't look away or even blink once. Merle couldn't help but furrow his brow, confused by his apparent inability to intimidate her. He wanted to kiss her in that moment. Partly out of his own desire for her and partly out of his desire for her to stop talking. He didn't want to talk about what happened in Atlanta and the only time he wanted to talk about Daryl was if someone had information as to where he was. As far as he was concerned, both were off limits.

"Looky here...ya might think cause we had a little bonding moment that it gives ya the right to suddenly become Chatty Cathy but I'm tellin' ya it ain't!" Merle laid back down and closed his eyes. Her heard her say something else but he completely tuned her out.

.

The next morning, Merle woke before Luna did. She looked uncomfortable curled up in the chair on the other side of the room. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a piss. He washed his hand then splashed water on his face. Staring at himself in the mirror, he really did look like hell and wondered what in fact did he say to Luna when he was running a fever, although he'd never ask.

Walking back into the room, he grabbed some fresh clothes and struggled to get dressed. Finally Luna began to stir.

"How long have you been up?" She groggily asked.

"Not long...ya get much sleep like that?" Merle asked as he nodded towards her.

Luna rubbed her neck and shoulder but she didn't need to say anything for him to see she was in pain. "It's no big deal...how are you feeling?"

"Well I don't think I ran another fever...sore but that's about it." He remarked.

"Feel up to taking a walk?" She asked.

"I guess so...where we goin'?" Merle grabbed his boots and sat back on the bed to put them on.

"Rachel doesn't want you staying here and you're under strict orders to rest whether you want to or not, so come on...let's pack up your shit." Luna stood up and started putting all the pieces from the supply store he had been tinkering with before back in the duffel bag.

"Good...don't like this place much anyhow...so where are they puttin' me? Givin' me a place of my own so I don't frighten the locals?" Merle laughed.

Luna suddenly dreaded telling him. She knew he'd say something annoying and it was the one thing about the day before she wished he remembered.

"Actually no...you're staying...with me..." Luna replied.

Merle whipped his head towards her in surprised then grinned large. "Well shit..."

"Stop right there Merle...don't get any ideas or you'll find yourself sleeping outside." She got up and started to help him pack up the few clothes he had been given.

Merle didn't say anything else but she could feel his eyes on her every move, smiling the whole time.

.

They entered Luna's apartment and she dropped Merle's bag in the floor. "The couch folds out, I'll make it up for you in a moment."

"Shit...who you kiddin'...ya know I'm just gonna end up in yer bed...don't waste yer energy, I've got better use for it." Merle quipped.

"Don't push your luck Merle." Luna pushed the coffee table out of the way and pulled the cushions off the couch.

"Alright, alright...ya wanna play games, I'll play...for now!" Merle walked into the kitchen and grabbed the whiskey bottle she had in the cabinet. He took a gulp from it and started looking in the cabinets for food. There were some canned items but nothing of any interest to him. "Ain't ya got somethin' decent to eat in here?"

"I'll go get ya somethin' from the mess hall in a moment.."

Merle stepped out of the kitchen just as she finished making up the sleeper bed. "Ya still pretendin' huh? Alright..." Merle walked over and plopped himself on the bed as he took another drink from her whiskey bottle."

"Uh...it's a bit early for that..."Luna took the bottle from him and put it back in the kitchen.

When she walked back in, she shrugged slightly.

"Come 'ere...I can work that out for ya." Merle waved her over.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Naw I'm serious...I'll behave...come sit here...I still have one good hand."

Reluctantly Luna sat on the bed next to him and Merle grunted as he sat up behind her. Merle firmly touched his fingers against her back, with just the right amount of pressure as he pressed up her back to her shoulder. She closed her eyes realizing he wasn't giving himself enough credit, it wasn't a good hand, it was great. Merle couldn't help but smirk when she softly moaned as he massaged her shoulder but the two of them were startled by a knocking at the door.

Luna jumped up, her face flushed as if she was a teen caught making out with her boyfriend. She walked down the small hallway to the door and Merle heard the Governor's voice. Merle shook his head and mumbled "Cock blocker" to himself. The next thing he knew, the door closed but it was the Governor that came down the hallway and not Luna.

"Merle...you look much better than when I last saw you..How do you feel?" He remarked as he walked closer to the bed.

"Alright I guess...little tired but that's all..." Merle remarked.

"Well I sent Luna to do some errands for me, I trust you're well enough to be left alone for a few hours...I must say, I thought you had blown me off yesterday when I asked to see you and you never showed...once I heard how ill you were I couldn't help but be concerned." The Governor told him.

"Well...as ya can see I'm better..." Merle didn't like the tone of the Governor's voice. He wasn't sure what his point was but he also didn't care.

"I know I'm partly to blame for that...I shouldn't have encouraged the fight with you and Martinez and you weren't ready for a run...but I also know if you hadn't been there things might've turned out very differently for Luna...and for that we are all grateful. But...more importantly, I hope you accept my sincerest apology." The Governor told him.

Merle just stared at him confused. He had never had anyone apologize to him about anything and what made it more strange to Merle was it seemed genuine.

"I should've realized you're the type of man that doesn't like to lay around and do nothing...you'll push yourself no matter what the odds...you certainly proved that in Atlanta. I admire that quality in you Merle... I think you have something to offer Woodbury."

Merle didn't know if he should believe the Governor or if he was being sarcastic. "You pullin' my leg Gov?"

"Not in the least...but you have to take care of yourself...I want you 100%...so take as much time as you need...am I clear?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Merle remarked.

"Good...and maybe Luna could use some time off herself...to help you...recover..." The Governor winked at Merle as he turned and left the apartment.

Merle couldn't help but laugh a little as he laid back on the bed. He knew if Luna had heard that herself she'd throw a fit. "Just followin' orders honey...just followin' orders."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hold on to your seats folks! And don't forget to review**

Chapter 14

Merle kept expecting Luna to return but the more hours that past with no sign of her, the more restless he became. He hated just sitting around, the only time he did was when he was high and unable to do anything but sit in a drug induced fog and that certainly wasn't happening anytime soon. He searched through her entire apartment. Knowing he probably shouldn't though didn't stop him, boredom brought out his nosey side. He felt fine, maybe a little tired but the fever was gone and hadn't returned. His wrist throbbed slightly but with as stingy as people were with pain meds he figured he'd just have to suffer through it when he remembered the booze in the cabinet.

"Ain't like there's anything better to do...besides...they wanted me to relax so I'm relaxin'..." Merle plopped himself back on the sofa bed. He squirmed slightly as one of the mattress springs poked him in the back. "Fuck this...she's nuts if she thinks I'm stayin' out here...she don't like it, she can sleep on this shit herself!"

Merle had dozed off for awhile on Luna's bed but the sound of the door opening woke him. He noticed the light outside was starting to fade as he propped himself up on his elbows. Luna appeared in the doorway looking confused at first then irritated. She was practically covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Merle what are you doing in here?"

"Damn girl! Ya been rollin' around with pigs?" Merle couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I've been working...hard...you're supposed to be on the couch..." Luna headed towards the bathroom as she shook her head.

"That piece of shit? Makes my back hurt...besides I'm supposed to be gettin' rest. Can't rest on that thing." Merle stared up at her and playfully pouted.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm too tired to even argue with you...I'm taking a shower..."

"Now we're talkin'!" Merle smiled.

"ALONE!" She called out to him as she closed the door. He heard the click of the lock and laughed.

"She knows me all too well!" Merle folded his left arm behind his head and closed his eyes, imagining her in shower. His dick jerked in response. "Hold on there Merle...don't get ahead of yerself...ya gotta see what kinda mood she's in when she's done..."

About twenty minutes later she immerged from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed as she towel dried her hair. "I thought the Governor was going to work me to death today!"

"What were ya doin'?" Merle asked as he turned his head towards her. She had an oversized t-shirt on and boy shorts underneath. Not his idea of sexy sleepwear but if he had any say, she wouldn't be in it long.

"You mean what didn't I do!..." Luna rested her hands by her sides and looked over her shoulder at him. "Just a bunch of shit...but lucky for me he gave me the next couple of days off."

Merle couldn't help but smirk.

"What?...Wait...did you have somethin' to do with that?" She glared at him.

Merle raised his eyebrows and put on the best innocent act he could. "Now how can ya think that? Maybe he's just tryin' to show ya some appreciation."

"Uh huh..." She remarked suspiciously. " How are you feeling?"

"Almost as good as new!" Merle boasted although his wrist was still throbbing.

Luna squirmed slightly.

"Yer back bother ya?" Merle sat up next to her.

"Little bit but it's no big deal."

Merle inched closer towards her. "Well come on then..." He started to rub her back with his left hand but she pulled away from him slightly.

"That won't work on me Merle..." Luna shot him a look from the corner of her eye but couldn't help but smile.

"Can't I just try and be nice to ya? Just an innocent back rub...tryin' to help ya out!" Merle complained.

"There's not an innocent bone in your body Merle!" He could see she was doing her best not to laugh but he couldn't help but laugh to.

"Alright...so...what will?" He stared at her waiting for her response.

Luna shook her head but was still smiling before her eyes locked with his. They stared silently at one another for about a minute, both refusing to blink.

Luna breathed deeply, letting out a big sigh. "Fuck it..."

She cupped his face in her hands and slammed her mouth into his. Merle eagerly responded, pulling her closer with his hand resting against the middle of her back. He quickly wrapped his right arm around her, then turned slightly, pushing her onto her back, laying himself between her legs. Propping himself up on his left arm, he kissed her even more deeply, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She let out a faint moan and Merle couldn't help but get even more turned on from it. He started to run his right hand underneath her shirt but as soon as his bandage stump came in contact with her side, reality hit him hard. He groaned in frustration, briefly pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, looking at him confused.

"Nothin'..." Merle rested his right forearm next to her on the bed, shifted his weight, grabbing hold of her hip with his left hand. He kissed her again, the warmth of her mouth quickly making him forget his own disappointment with himself. Slowly he ran his hand under her shirt as their tongues entwined. He firmly cupped her breast as he started to work his way down her neck. He felt her body shift, arching her back slightly towards him, he couldn't help but thrust his hips into her. Eagerly he covered her mouth with his and her hands rushed to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he felt her push it off his shoulders, he pulled away from her, shifting his weight to pull both arms out then quickly pulled off his under shirt. He reached to pull her shirt up, naturally with his right.

"Shit!" Merle roughly planted his right forearm against the bed, shifting his weight to reach for her with his left and pushed her shirt up, revealing both her breasts as she squirmed the shirt over her head.

His mouth hungrily engulfed one breast, licking and sucking his way to the other. Her nipples hardening against his tongue, he moaned as his pants constricted him even more. He reached for his belt, again instinctively with his right.

Angrily, he pulled away from her. "FUCK! GOD DAMMIT!" Merle turned away from her, getting up off the bed, he kicked her dresser hard, cracking the wood.

"MERLE!" He could hear her own irritation in her voice but he stood with his back to her still, both arms bent by his head as if he were shielding himself. He felt on the verge of exploding in anger, not the exploding he had in mind. This was far more difficult than he had expected. His brain still expected his right hand to be there and at that moment he wished it were. Merle gritted his teeth trying to refocus himself but the feeling of inadequacy was overwhelming.

He heard Luna move closer towards him then her hands grabbed hold of hips and he could feel her step from the bed behind him, pressing her bare chest against his back. Her lips softly caressed his shoulder blades as her hands ran up his chest then back down again, grabbing hold of his belt as she undid it.

Merle twisted slightly away from her as he bowed his head. _Damn stump...can't do shit right without it...shouldn't 'ave had to do it!_

Luna stepped around in front of him. Her mouth skillfully exploring his chest as her hands ran up the back of his neck, into his short hair. Merle felt her lips against his but he was reluctant to respond.

"Merle..." She whispered, he felt her warm breath against his face. "Let me..." She pressed her lips against his again and he reluctantly kissed her back, still reeling in his own anger. Her hands drifted down his chest, to his waist and she undid his pants, pushing both them and his boxers down his hips and thighs, enabling him to step out of them.

She pulled away from him and smiled then shoved him back to sitting on the edge of the bed. Stepping back slightly, she slowly began to push her boy shorts sexily down her thighs. Merle couldn't help but smirk as his eyes traced every inch of her body. She stepped back towards him and gently pushed back on his shoulders. Merle scooted himself back on the bed further, following her lead.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She teased. "I think you better lie back."

Merle couldn't help but smile, his anger quickly fleeting. Luna eagerly straddled him, grabbing hold of his right bicep, pinning his arm against the bed. She started to do the same with his left but he pulled it free in time, grabbing the back of her head, pulling her towards him, slamming their mouths together. Warmth rushed through his entire body as she became more aggressive with him, their tongues fighting for dominance. She reached for him between her legs, curling her hand firmly around his hard dick and he couldn't help but moan loudly. He opened his eyes as she pulled away from, sitting up and positioned herself above him. Releasing his arm, she ran her free hand back through her hair, pushing it from her face as Merle grabbed her hip firmly. She smiled devilishly as she rocked her hips, brushing against him, causing him to jerk.

"Don't tease me girl!" Merle smirked at her. She pressed her hand against his chest, still firmly gripping and stroking him with the other until he felt his tip against her opening, sliding down fully onto him. She arched her back and gasped as he moaned again, the rush forcing his eyes closed as his breathing became labored. He didn't want to finish before he even got started but her wet warmth that closed in around him made it a struggle for him. He was never one to leave a woman dissatisfied and he wasn't about to start now. He started to sit up and slide his hand around her back but she stared into his eyes, shook her head and pushed him back down. Luna pushed into the bed with her knees, raising above him, almost slipping him out fully but rocked back down as she reached behind herself. Merle ran his hand up to her breast, cupping it firmly as he dragged his thumb against the hard bud of her nipple watching her expression as she started to ride him hard. She cupped his balls in her hand, caressing them gently as she rose up and down on him. He wanted to watch her but the fire growing within him from her added stimulation was almost more than he could bare. He closed his eyes firmly as he focused on not cumming inside her no matter how much he wanted to in that moment, trying his best to listen to her body rocking against him.

Soon her breathing increased and he felt her muscles tighten around him. Instantly Merle jerked himself up, slipped both arms under hers, pulling her tightly against his chest. He gripped her shoulder firmly, thrusting in hips hard into her over and over. Her nails dug into his back as she cried out. It was all Merle needed to hear as he pressed his face against the side of hers, his hot breath in her ear as he spilled into to her, thrusting rapidly as her body started to slow and they were both left panting.

He gripped his arms around her tightly as they held each other, still and silent except for their labored breathing. Slowly she pulled away from him and he gently wiped the sweat from her hairline.

"Damn...I don't think no woman has ever taken charge like that with me before...I could get used to that." Merle remarked as she slipped off him and they both collapsed back onto the bed.

"Oh no... I'm not always doing all the work..." She remarked as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Merle turned his head towards her, watching until he noticed her breathing changed becoming more shallow as she fell asleep. He smiled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. _She didn't care about it...I'll learn to get used to it gone...I have to...__  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for such a long gap between chapters. It's not my intention to keep you waiting so long. Bad news is my work has kept me swamped with little time to write but the good news is a new person is starting on Monday and they previously worked with me so they will be in the swing of things in no time and I will have more free time. More free time to devote to writing! I do intend on finishing this story and hope to get back to post a chapter around every other day or even everyday if I'm able. I'm working on another story as well but my intention is to finish it before I post the first chapter so I won't have this problem that I've had lately. Also once season three is over I plan on starting "Hand for a Hand" Part 3 for those of you that follow that story...if you haven't read it then please take the time to check it out...it's definitely my favorite "Merle" story... NOW FOR THE PINK ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM...IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODE OF SEASON 3 OF THE WALKING DEAD PLEASE SKIP WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY AND JUST MOVE ON TO READ THE CHAPTER...I DON'T WISH TO DO ANY SPOILING FOR ANYONE. Here we go...I'm devastated by their choice to end Merle! I think the timing is just all wrong and a poor decision by the writer's. The audience wanted Merle back for so long and I think there is more of his story that should have been told before they did something like this so rest assured...Merle will continue to live on in fanfictions at least. I personally just think it was the wrong choice...Anyways...I hope you enjoy and plan to update again soon. Again sorry for the delay but real life has been sucking up all of my time. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.**

Chapter 15

Luna slowly opened her eyes. Her hair was a mess as she brushed it out of her face and sat up. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that hard. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled her way to the living room in just her underwear and tank top.

Merle was sitting on the couch wearing only his boxers, looking focused on all the metal and leather scraps laid out on the coffee table in front of him. So focused that he didn't even notice Luna's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

Merle looked up at her then his eyes traced over her entire body as he started to smile. "Just tryin' to figure something out...but I'm sure I could be persuaded for other things."

Luna shook her head, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the window and peered out. "What time is it anyways?"

"After noon..." Merle remarked as he fiddled with the items in front of him.

"WHAT?!" Luna whipped around to face him, looking stunned.

Merle couldn't help but laugh at her. "Guess I was more than you could handle."

"Hardly..." She replied as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

Luna looked through the cabinets for something to eat but nothing appealed to her. She walked back to the living room and watched Merle intensely working on some sort of contraption. He struggled with only one good hand but it didn't seem to deter him in the least.

"I can help with whatever it is..."

"NO!" Merle snapped. "I can do it myself!"

"Fine...suit yourself!" Luna remarked as she headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Merle watched her as she walked away. He was tempted momentarily to follow after her but didn't and returned his focus to the contraption in front of him. He continuing working for a few minutes before he grew frustrated. He got up, got dressed then headed out the door.

He didn't need to lay around like a invalid. He was fine...he just needed to regain his strength. Merle noticed the stares and whispers from the few townspeople he passed by. He had half a mind to say something to them all or flip them the bird but he continued walking. Merle looked ahead and noticed the Governor and Martinez a short distance ahead but they were busy speaking to each other and didn't notice him. Quickly Merle ducked into the closest building, not in the mood for another lecture on taking care of himself.

The odd smell in the air immediately caught his attention. Taking a few steps further in, he noticed shelves after shelves lined with books. Merle couldn't help but laugh at himself a little. The smell of musty old books...no wonder he didn't recognize it. He had never been one to crack many open. Merle started to turn back towards the door when he noticed the Governor and Martinez just outside the doors. Milton had approached from the other direction and the three of them were just standing there talking.

"Figures..." Merle mumbled as he turned back and walked down the aisles of books, dragging his hand across the binds as he passed the shelves. One of the books fell to the floor and Merle grunted as a bent over to pick it up.

"The Catcher in the Rye..." Merle muttered as he stared at the book in his hands for a few moments before turning his attention back to the front. He could barely make out the voices near the door but enough to know they were still there. He brought his attention back to the book and thumbed through some of the pages before he stopped and read a passage.

_Life is a game, boy. Life is a game that one plays according to the rules."  
"Yes, sir. I know it is. I know it."  
Game, my ass. Some game. If you get on the side where all the hot-shots are, then it's a game, all right—I'll admit that. But if you get on the other side, where there aren't any hot-shots, then what's a game about it? Nothing. No game."_

Merle slightly laughed a little. _Rules... _He had never been much of one for rules himself. "Hell...ain't got nothin' better to do..." Merle sat on the floor with his back against the shelves and opened the book in front of him.

Merle found himself engrossed in the book for hours. He couldn't remember the last time he read a newspaper, let alone a book. He would've kept on reading if his stomach hadn't been grumbling so loud.

Merle struggled to his feet, his legs stiff for sitting so long. He turned down the corner to save his place and tucked the book under his shirt in the back of his waistband and headed out. As he walked out of the building, he looked back and noticed the "Woodbury Library" sign hanging above the door. He laughed and shook his head. Out of all the places he could've ended up, that was the last place he would've chosen.

"Merle!" He heard someone call out.

Merle rolled his eyes, dreading who was calling out to him. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them.

"Merle...didn't ya hear me callin'?" Martinez asked as he caught up to him.

Merle glanced at him and kept walking. "Guess not...what do ya want?"

"Just didn't expect to see ya out so soon...aren't ya supposed to be takin' it easy? Thought you and Luna were ordered to a couple of days of rest..."

Merle stopped in his tracks and turned towards Martinez, shaking his bandaged stump at him. "Let me tell ya somethin'...I decide when and how much rest I need...ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do and when to do it. If I want to talk a walk and get some fresh air then that's what I'm gonna do...I ain't gonna stay cooped up like a bed ridden invalid...ya got that?"

Martinez laughed. "Guess you and Luna aren't getting along as well as you thought huh?"

Merle smirked. "Well if ya wanna call rollin' around in that bed of hers all night and a little this mornin' not gettin' along then be my guest..."

"Bullshit..." Martinez remarked.

"I don't care if ya believe me or not...go ask her yerself..." Merle told him. "Besides...I'm about to starve...where can I get some food around here?"

Martinez just stared at Merle trying to read if he was telling the truth or just talking trash but Merle remained stern and unreadable. "Come on...they're serving dinner at the mess hall...besides...Governor is there now and considerin' yer obviously feelin' better...he'll want to see ya."

.

Luna woke up laying crossways over her bed. Still wrapped in a towel and her hair slightly damp, she sat up and gazed out the window. The sun was just beginning to set.

"SHIT!" Luna scrambled to her feet, shocked she had slept most of the day away. Quickly she got dressed and rushed out into the living room. The apartment was quiet and Merle's project was still lying on the coffee table but there was no sign of him.

She rushed outside and headed towards the Governor's home. Just as she approached the steps, Merle stepped out with the Governor following behind. Luna couldn't help but notice how pale Merle looked. The Governor rested his hand on his shoulder and Merle looked back at him. The Governor leaned in a whispered something and Merle only responded by nodding.

"Luna..." The Governor smiled as he noticed her approach.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at Merle confused by his odd demeanor.

"Merle was feeling better today so we spent some time together...going over the rules here and goals of Woodbury...what he wants...what I want...of course I still want him to rest up a bit more, doctor's orders of course." The Governor remarked. "You're feeling better I take it? I know I promised you a few days but I could use your help tomorrow assuming you feel up to it..."

"I'm good..." Luna remarked but her eyes stayed on Merle.

"Good...then get a good night's sleep tonight and I'll see you at first light..." The Governor turned and headed back into his home.

Merle immediately started to walk away when Luna followed along side of him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'..." Merle mumbled.

Luna grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from walking away.

Instinctively Merle jerked away from her but he stopped walking and faced her. She noticed his eyes cut towards the Governor's home. Suddenly he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her hard. Breaking away from her, he then kissed her cheek and whispered to her. "Just walk..."

He released her and began walking away with her soon to follow. She remained quiet as they walked and just waited for him to say something. When he started to approach the stairs to her apartment he stopped and turned towards her. He felt as if his mind was running in opposite directions.

"How well ya know the Governor?" He asked her as she stood in front of him.

"Well enough I guess...why? What is this about?" Luna was confused and couldn't help but grow a little concerned from Merle's odd behavior.

Merle stared into her eyes as if he was searching for more of an answer. "Ya know about his family?"

"They died before the outbreak...Merle, talk to me? What happened today?" Luna insisted.

"Ya sure of that?" Merle asked sternly but immediately noticed Luna cut her eyes away as she looked down towards her feet and took a deep breath. "SHIT!...This place is fucked!" Merle stomped up the stairs to her apartment and slammed the door.

Luna took a moment and looked around to make sure no one had noticed his outburst then headed up the stairs after him. When she entered the apartment she noticed he was sitting back on the couch, tinkering with the items in front of him but his growing anger was evident.

"Talk to me Merle...you know you can trust me..." She told him.

Merle glared up at her then slammed the items he was holding onto the coffee table. "I DON'T KNOW SHIT!" He leaned back and rubbed his hand against his face for a moment then sighed deeply. Suddenly he kicked the table in front of him over knocking everything to the floor. Luna had to jump back a few feet to avoid being hit by the overturned table.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Luna began to get angry. She wasn't going to tolerate Merle's temper tantrum.

Merle stared at her for a moment then got up and stomped his way into the kitchen, opening one of the upper cabinets and grabbing the whiskey bottle from inside. Luna came around the corner just as he took a large gulp. She stood next to him silent.

Merle rested the bottle on the counter then looked at her. "It ain't right...leavin' someone ya love like that...hell leavin' anyone like that..."

"I take it you met Penny..." Luna remarked softly.

Merle shot her a look as if she didn't understand. "It ain't her no more...that thing he keeps chained in a closet...it ain't her...ya don't let yer own turn...and if they do ya sure as shit don't leave 'em like that...it just ain't right..."

"Well...he trusted you with that...it's not something he does for many...guess you could say that's a good sign..." Luna told him.

Merle shook his head "Ya still don't get it..."

Luna ran her hand against his stomach and up to his chest. "I do...I just try not to think about it...there's lot's of things about this place I don't agree with or like much but what alternative is there Merle? It's safe...we make it safe here...don't get all bent out of shape and think leavin' is better because it ain't..."

Merle stared at her. He could see the concern in her face and it was a softness he had yet to see with her. She normally had such a hard exterior when she did show emotion he knew it was genuine. He just knew it somehow. Merle leaned into her and kissed her more gently this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, responding eagerly as their kiss grew more intense. Merle slipped his hand against her side, up under her arm and lifted her up onto the counter as he pushed his way between her thighs. Wrapping both arms around her tightly she felt most of the air escape from her lungs as she gasped for breath. Merle pulled away from her slightly and smiled.

"Ol' Merle too much for ya?" He asked as he pressed his forehead against hers and softly bit his bottom lip.

"Hardly..." She replied as she started to undo his belt buckle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'm glad to see you here...I wasn't sure you really felt up to it..." The Governor remarked as he saw Luna approaching the vehicles.

"What's this all about?" Luna looked at the faces of about fifteen men including Martinez.

"We're heading down the road a ways...about 30 miles...there's a small hospital just on the edge of town near Atlanta and we're running low on medical supplies. We'll see what they have and bring back whatever we can..." The Governor instructed. "We scouted it out yesterday while you were playing sleeping beauty..." The other men chuckled. "Some biter activity in the area but there are survivors held up in the hospital but they're hostile so be prepared to defend yourselves..." The Governor looked around towards everyone then back to Luna. "You'll ride with me...we have some things to discuss along the way."

Everyone piled into the other vehicles, leaving the Governor alone with Luna. She felt a little uneasy about it but did her best to hide it. Once they headed on their way the Governor glanced over at her from the driver's side and smiled before directing his eyes back on the road.

"I take it things are going well with Merle?" He asked.

"Well enough..." She replied.

"Part of why I wanted to speak with you is because of Merle...I'm afraid he's teetering on where his loyalties should lie...this preoccupation he has with his brother seems to be clouding his judgement...I was hoping you could help with that." He stated.

Luna paused for a moment before speaking and just stared at the Governor. "Why are you so worried about Merle?...Clearly you trusted him enough to tell him about Penny so what's the problem?"

The Governor laughed a little to himself. "Well...it was more of a test of sorts...I told him not to share it with anyone but he didn't waste anytime sharing it with you...that's disappointing..."

"It wasn't like that...I figured it out on my own...he didn't tell me." Luna felt like kicking herself. She should've known not to walk right into that. Now she was afraid she had caused more trouble for Merle.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" The Governor asked.

"Yes I do because it's the truth." Luna replied sternly.

"Regardless...my point is I need to be able to trust Merle...I need his focus to be on helping me...helping Woodbury...not finding his long lost brother who's probably long dead anyhow. You can help with that...he seems to trust you."

"He doesn't trust me...not completely..." Luna remarked as she turned her head towards the window. "Just give him time...he'll come around..."

"You know more than anyone that time is no longer a luxury...I'd think your brothers would agree..." Luna whipped her head back towards him and glared. "That got your attention didn't it...Merle is strong...resourceful...skilled fighter and tracker...we **need **people like him in Woodbury. I want you to get him focused at whatever cost...your womanly wilds have already calmed him a bit so I'd say your off to a good start."

"That's none of your business...or anyone else's..." Luna stated angrily.

The Governor laughed. "I think you're losing your edge...that's twice now you've walked right into confirming my suspicions without hesitation...maybe the one I should really be worried about is you!"

Luna couldn't help but fold her arms across her chest and sulk a little. He wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. The Governor wasn't just looking for Merle's loyalty, he was wanting a way to control him and to him, at that moment, Luna was the key. But Luna knew if Merle's relationship with his brother was anything like hers with her brothers, there was nothing that would take his focus away from finding him. That would always be his top priority, not some egotistical jerk trying to build his empire.

"Luna I know we've had some differences lately but I'm hoping to put an end to that starting now...you know how much I depend on you...you've always been a valued member of this community even if you don't play well with others...maybe that's why you and Merle can relate so well to each other..."

Luna only grunted in response, not wishing to converse with him any longer. Luckily for Luna she noticed the outskirts of the town just up ahead. The Governor pulled off to the side and they all stepped out of their vehicles.

"We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot...remember...we won't be welcome there so be ready for a fight." The Governor instructed.

"So what are we supposed to do...shoot our way in?" Luna remarked sarcastically.

The Governor turned towards her as the other men just stared at her, heavily armed. A chill ran through her body when she saw the expression on his face.

"That's exactly what we are going to do..." The Governor turned and waved for the others to follow. Luna stood still just watching them head towards the town.

Martinez stepped up beside her and Luna turned her head towards him. "Did you know about this? What the fuck? So now we're just going to start killing people to get the supplies we need...stealing them from others?"

"These are some bad folks Luna...ya can't start feel sorry for them now...it's some gang that killed their way into the hospital in the first place...we're just takin' it back for the people that lost their lives to begin with." Martinez told her as they began to walk.

"And where did you hear all that?" Luna asked.

"The Governor...who do you think?..." Martinez shook his head.

Luna smacked his arm to get his full attention. "How the hell does he know all this? They're so hostile but they took a moment to share their story with him? Do you not see something wrong here?"

"He figured it out...it's some old folks home type hospital thing...now it's overrun by a bunch of young Vatos...it's not rocket science to figure out what went down there..." Martinez snapped back at her.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me...you're buying all this?" Luna shoved him hard and he stumbled a few feet away from her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Martinez rushed back up to her and firmly grabbed her by the arm. They both stopped walking and stood facing each other. "Has Merle fucked the nerve right out of ya? You were the one being a hard ass when we found him in the first place, wanting to leave him for dead and even kill him yourself! Now suddenly you have a change of heart when we're just trying to protect ourselves and get the supplies we need? That doesn't make any sense!"

"That was different and you know it!" Luna did her best not to raise her voice, not wanting to alert the Governor or anyone else to their arguing but she was dying to scream at him. "He was sick and missing a fuckin' body part! He could've been bit for all we knew and I didn't see the point in taking the risk of helping him and bringing him back...what if he had died and turned then we had a walker lose in Woodbury? That was why I didn't want to help him and you know it!"

"And you were wrong...you were wrong about that and you're wrong about this! Get your head straight and back in the game! Hell if I had known a good fuck was going to cause you to stick your head up your own ass I would've tried to stop it!...You're either with us or you're not...don't start sitting on the fence now." Martinez released her and jogged towards the group to catch up.

Luna stood there for a moment then reluctantly followed after him.

.

Merle entered the library and plopped the book he had taken before back on one of the shelves. He thumbed through a few other books until he found one that caught his interest.

"I would never have pegged you for a bookworm..." Merle heard someone remark. He looked to his left and saw Milton standing near the doorway.

"What? Surprised I know how to read?" Merle smirked as he walked closer towards him.

Milton stammered slightly. "I...I didn't mean it like that...I was just...I didn't expect to find you here."

''Why are ya lookin'? Don't tell me ya were sent to babysit me..." Merle remarked.

"I wasn't looking...I was just saying...Please...don't let me stop you..." Milton awkwardly walked down one of the other isles.

Merle slowly walked over to the door then looked over his shoulder at Milton. He stared at him for a moment but Milton kept his eyes straight ahead on the books. Merle shook his head and pushed open the door.

He headed back to Luna's apartment and started tinkering again with the items on the coffee table. He pinned the metal tube between his knees and attached a primitive joint to the end, periodically stopping and holding it against his arm to make sure the placement was right. He stared at his bandaged arm for a moment the sat the tube back on the coffee table and began to unwrap his wrist.

The stump was still swollen and discolored. Sometimes he amazed himself just looking at it that he had been able to do it to himself. Like an animal caught in a jaw trap gnawing off it's own leg. Those people just left him there...left him to die...it was cruel. Merle knew he hadn't lived a wholesome life. Always fighting with everyone and not caring about anyone but himself...except Daryl...Daryl was the only one that mattered. He'd try to tell himself _Daryl's a Dixon... _of course he's still alive but at the same time he feared he was wrong. If the group did this to him, what would they do to Daryl?

He'd find him...he just had to...

.

Luna glared at Martinez as they stared at all the body's on the floor.

"You can't still be thinkin' this was wrong!" Martinez argued. "They opened fire on us!"

"Well what else would you expect when we show up, guns blazing demanding their supplies?" Luna snapped back.

"That didn't stop you from pulling the trigger..." Martinez barked.

Luna sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. "Well I don't want a bullet in my head neither!"

"Is there a problem?" The Governor asked as he approached.

"Naw...just a little misunderstanding is all...we're cool." Martinez replied.

"Good...let's search the rest of the property, load up the supplies, as well as their weapons and get out of here...Everybody pan out...let's not spend anymore time here than necessary." The Governor waved them all out of the room.

Luna cautiously walked up the staircase, her gun ready to fire if needed. As she slowly walked into the hallway, she heard a voice whispering. She hesitated for a moment and listened. It came from two rooms down on the right. Steadily she approached and noticed the door partially cracked. Luna slowly pushed the door open with her gun raised and saw a man kneeling near the opposite wall, praying. He heard the creaking of the door and stopped, looking over at Luna, he raised his hands in the air and began speaking loudly in Spanish to her.

Luna heard more of the Governor's men come up the stairs behind her and head down the hallway. She stepped inside the room and held her palm towards the old man. "It's ok...I'm not gonna hurt you..." But just then, they both jumped as they heard multiple gunshots coming from the other rooms. The man started to stand, still rambling in spanish.

Luna couldn't help but raise her hand against her ears from the piercing sound of a gunshot next to her head. Her ears rang so violently she closed her eyes for just a moment. Once she opened them again she noticed the old man slumped against the wall. A small swipe of a blood trail leading down the wall. She looked to the right just as the Governor stepped forward next to her. His voice sounded muffled as he began to speak from the ringing in her ears.

"I just saved your life! That kind of hesitation will get you killed!" The Governor remarked.

"Have you gone insane?! He was a harmless old man and unarmed!" Luna shoved him hard against the wall.

The Governor's face quickly grew angry and he grabbed her by the neck then spun her around, slamming her into the same wall. He stuck his gun against her cheek bone. The hot metal burned against her face. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me like that again...you're either with us or against us and if you aren't with us you can die right here, right now!" He snarled.

Luna didn't speak, she just stared at him. Slowly the Governor released his grip. "And from here on out...you better think long and hard on what you want to say to people...are we clear?"

Luna rubbed her neck as he started to return to the hallway. "Crystal..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Luna's shoulder clipped against Martinez's as she stormed passed him out of the building. The Governor slowly stepped down the staircase and approached him.

"Luna...wait..." Martinez called out to her and started to follow until he felt the Governor's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go..." The Governor ordered.

"What happened up there?..." Martinez started to head up the stairs but the Governor pressed his hand against his chest and pushed him slightly back.

"Let me talk to you for a moment...I'm concerned about her...she's not herself..." The Governor remarked.

"Course she is...she's just stressed...we all are...she's her same difficult self..." Martinez told him.

"It's more than that and I think you know it...she hesitated up there...an old man with a knife came at her...I don't know if she didn't see it in his hand or just didn't want to...but he would've killed her if I hadn't arrived when I did. She's becoming a liability...I can't have her risking the lives of the others around her because she can't hold herself together." The Governor remarked.

Martinez shook his head in disbelief. "No...it's not like that..."

"She accused me of killing a defenseless old man...she even assaulted me...she's falling apart at the seams...I don't know if being around Merle is helping or hurting that but I'm concerned." The Governor rested his hand against his hips and looked down at the floor as he sighed deeply. "I need you to keep a close eye on her...let me know what's really going on with her...if she's going to be a liability on runs I need to know that now...we can keep her on guard duty on the wall if that's what she needs until she feels like herself again."

"I'll take care of her...she'll be fine..." Martinez insisted.

.

Merle walked right up to the main gate and opened it.

"Merle what the hell are you doing?" Shupert called down to him from his post.

Merle looked up at him and smiled then waved his right arm at him. Attached was an aparatus to cover his stump with a knife attached at the end. "Just gonna try out my new friend here..."

"I can't let ya do that! We not supposed to go past the wall without the Governor's permission..." Shupert insisted.

"Well then I guess yer gonna just have to shoot me in the back!" Merle barked as he marched himself outside the gate. Shupert jumped down and reluctantly closed the gate behind him then climbed back up on his post. He looked at Merle through his scope and watched as the first walker approached.

"THEY'RE EAGER TO PLAY!" Merle shouted back behind him.

He could feel the adrenaline surge through his veins. His heart raced as his breathing became labored. Merle tried his best to shake off the nerves and focused all his attention on the walker.

"MERLE? WHAT THE HELL YA WAITIN' FOR?" Shupert called out.

Merle waved his hand back at Shupert but kept his eyes on the walker as it closed in on him. Growling and snarling as it reached towards him but Merle took a deep breath then plunged the blade of knife into it's eye socket. The walker stilled and slumped to the ground, almost pulling Merle with him as he struggled to pull his knife back.

Merle couldn't help but laugh. He looked up and noticed two more walkers heading in his direction.

"I GOT THE ONE ON THE LEFT!" Shupert called out.

"NO!" Merle turned back towards him for a moment. "I GOT THIS!"

He turned back to face the walkers then charged the one closest to him. He stabbed the knife into it's head and kicked the other away from him as it tried to grab him. Merle shoved the still walker off his knife and with an uppercut, pierced under the other walker's chin. He grabbed hold of it's shirt and snarled at it. "Come on...this all y'all got? Yer worthless! All of ya!" Merle shoved the walker to the ground then looked around for others but the area was quiet. Overcome by his own excited he couldn't help but yell.

"THAT'S RIGHT! MERLE'S BACK YA FUCKERS! AND I GOT ME A NEW BEST FRIEND...COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YA ARE! MY DANCE CARD AIN'T FULL YET!" Merle stared at his wrist aparatus as the blood steadily dripped from the blade. For the first time since Atlanta he actually felt whole again. The new and improved Merle.

"MERLE YA CRAZY BASTARD! GET THE HELL BACK IN HERE BEFORE THE GOVERNOR GETS BACK!" Shupert called out to him.

Just then Merle heard the roar of the car engines coming down the road. He turned and slowly started to walk back towards the gate but he made no real effort to get there before the Governor's vehicle pulled up beside him.

"Merle what the hell are you doing out here?" The Governor asked as he leaned out his window.

"Oh hey!" Merle stated casually. He leaned in slightly on the Governor's car window and noticed Luna in the passenger seat. Her eyes were straight ahead and she didn't once glance over at him. "It's gonna be a good night tonight sweet cheeks!" Merle directed towards her but she only ignored him. Merle propped his elbow up on the window frame to show off his new creation t both of them. "Got myself a new bestie!...Li'l Merle works real nice...had to test it out..."

The Governor stared at Merle's aparatus, seeming angry at first but soon a smiled crept onto his face. "That's impressive Merle...very resourceful...you certainly did well but get your ass back in the gate before you get anymore crazy ideas." The Governor pulled off, followed by the other vehicles and pulled into the gate.

Merle followed behind them and helped Shupert close it.

"I swear if I get in trouble for this it's gonna be all on you!" Shupert snapped at him.

"Oh don't get yer panties in a bunch...ya see the Governor's face? He liked it..." Merle walked off and headed towards where the vehicles had parked. He noticed Luna quickly get out of the Governor's vehicle and storm off with Martinez quickly following behind her.

"What's that all about?" Merle asked the Governor as he approached. The Governor pulled a few bags out of the back of his vehicle.

"Oh it's nothing...just Luna's usual moodiness...nothing for you to be concerned with. I'm sure she'll get over it soon...more importantly...I take it you're feeling well if you're out slaying dragons..." The Governor chuckled to himself.

"Feelin' pretty good...although I think I may be a little sore from this later..." Merle gripped the wrist guard with his hand. "But it was worth it..."

"I imagine it was..." The Governor slung a bag over his shoulder then stepped closer to Merle. He rested his hand against Merle's shoulder. Merle glanced down at it then back at the Governor. "I'm proud of you Merle...you're not letting anything hold you back...you're a fighter...not many people would be able to pull themselves together the way you have in such a short amount of time...I've got to admit I'm grateful you're a part of this town...we need more people like you."

Merle smirked. "Aw Governor...yer makin' me fell all warm and fuzzy inside." He remarked sarcastically.

"Joke all you want Merle...maybe you should pay a visit to Dr. Stevens...see if she'll give the ok for you to start going on runs..." The Governor told him.

"Hell I don't need to see no doctor...I'm fine..." Merle shook his head.

"Maybe so...but if she give you the green light then it's just that much sooner that you can start looking for your brother...and I'm going to do everything I can to help you find him." The Governor patted his shoulder and walked away.

Merle just stood there in silence as he watched him leave. The Governor was eager to have him be a "team player" even though Merle wasn't much for being a part of a group, especially after what happened in Atlanta. But having a whole town help him look for his brother meant possibly finding him that much faster. If that was the deal the Governor wanted then Merle would play nice...for now.

.

Martinez didn't give Luna chance to close the apartment door before he pushed his way in after her.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore! I already know where you stand!" Luna snapped at him.

Martinez grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Listen...I know what happened...the Governor told me!"

Luna calmed slightly and looked at him confused. "He...He told you?"

"Yes...it happens to all of us...you're just stressed out...we all are...sometimes your mind plays tricks on ya or ya don't see what's right in front of you!" Martinez tried to reassure her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Luna furrowed her brow.

"The old man...that tried to kill you...the Governor told me ya froze...ya didn't see the knife..." Martinez told her.

Luna could feel her face turn red from anger. "AND YOU BELIEVE THAT? OH MY GOD HE'S LYING!"

Martinez cupped her face in his hands. "Luna please...just calm down..."

"CALM DOWN! HAS EVERYONE LOST THEIR MIND? WE SLAUGHTERED THOSE PEOPLE CAESAR!" Luna shoved him away and marched into the kitchen. She began looking in the cabinets but couldn't find the liquor bottle. She walked over to the trash and noticed the empty whiskey bottle laying there. "Damn Merle...this is fucking bullshit!" She mumbled to herself.

Martinez slowly walked towards the kitchen. His eyes watched Luna's every move. "Those people in that hospital tried to kill us...we lost a few of our men today too..."

Luna directed her attention back to him, staring at him coldly. "It wasn't a hospital...it was a nursing home...a nursing home with armed men trying to keep the elderly there safe...and we marched in a killed them all...and for what? A few bandaids and aspirin? This is just the beginning...things are only going to get worse..."

"We did what we had to do to survive...the world has changed...we have to change with it if we want to live in it...I don't want to have to kill anybody but if they are a threat to us then I won't hesitate...and neither would you..." Martinez wanted to make her understand but he could see in her eyes that she didn't.

"But they weren't really a threat...the Governor is lying...he lied to you about that man...he may have even lied to us about everything about that place...we shouldn't have gone in there...how can you not know that?" Luna pleaded with him.

"Why would he lie? All he's ever done is try to protect us...keep us safe...build up this town so we can take the world back...we're the good guys Luna...those people out there...the ones like that...they would've tried to take this town if they knew about it and sometimes we need to take proactive steps to prevent it. That's all the Governor is doing..." Martinez insisted.

"Wow...you really have drank the Kool-Aid haven't you...he's brainwashed you Caesar...and you're blind to everything else." Luna shook her head. She couldn't help but feel like he was taking a turn he couldn't come back from.

"You're all I have left...please don't stir up trouble...we're doing good here you just have see that...ya have to..." He stepped closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Reluctantly she returned his embrace. "I can't lose you too..." Martinez whispered.

"I know you think you're right...but your wrong..." Luna told him.

"Well now...ain't this cozy..." Merle remarked as he noticed Luna and Martinez in the kitchen.

They pulled away from each other and Luna turned her back to them for a moment and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"What the fuck is that on your arm?" Martinez asked as he pointed towards Merle's wrist.

Luna turned around to see what Martinez was talking about and realized it was what Merle had been working on the last couple of days.

"Ya like this?" Merle waved his arm in the air and smiled proudly. "Here...let me through so I can wash this thing off so ya can get a look at it proper..." Merle pushed his way past Martinez into the kitchen next to Luna and washed the blade off in the sink. "Gotta be careful now...this bad boy's sharp..."

"You're insane..." Luna remarked. "But I think I like it..."

Merle laughed as he stared at his creation.

"Luna..." Martinez nodded his head towards the door for her to follow him as he started to leave.

Luna walked passed Merle and walked Martinez towards the door. He paused in the doorway and turned back towards her, resting his hands on the frame. "I'm worried about you...so is the Governor..."

"No he's not...he's worried he won't be able to control me..." Luna told him.

Martinez bowed his head in frustration. "I think I know what this is really about..."

Luna looked at him confused.

"You've never grieved properly for Nate and Jack...it turned you hard because ya didn't want to deal with it...and I get that...I really do but I think having Merle here, hearing him talk about his brother has stirred up those feelings you've tried to supress...now they're catching up with ya...I think that's why you aren't thinking straight..." Martinez said softly.

Luna glared at him then slammed the door in his face. She stomped away from the door as she heard him calling out to her.

Merle watched suspiciously as she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. "Huh..." He looked at his wrist guard. "Come on then...let's you and me go have some more fun..."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm trying to update this story more frequently since hopefully work will be calming down. Thanks for all of those hanging in there with me and being patient! I know where I want to go in this story it's just finding the time to regularly sit down and write that's the hard part. Please review! I love getting feedback! And for those of you wondering or not sure, (small spoiler if you aren't up to date on The Walking Dead- this is from season 2 though) the previous chapter was in reference to the Vatos who Rick and his group found killed in the deleted scenes from season 2. I thought it made sense for the Governor to be responsible for their demise.**

Chapter 18

"You really gonna walk around town like that?" Martinez asked Merle as he stopped when he noticed Merle following behind him.

Merle smirked and again stared proudly at his right arm. "What? What's not to like about it?"

"Ya might scare people with that...contraption..." Martinez told him.

Merle just shrugged and they both began walking. "Think I'll hop the wall again...find me some more walkers to poke eyes out of!"

"Actually that doesn't sound like such a bad idea...hang on a sec..." Martinez rushed off towards the Governor, shouting back at Merle to wait there until he got back.

Merle sighed and impatiently paced for a few minutes before Martinez came jogging back over. Just before he reached Merle, he smiled and held up a set of keys, shaking them at Merle. "We can take a vehicle as long as we're back before dark...just let me grab my bat."

Merle smiled back at him eager for what he had in mind...

.

Martinez steadied himself as he hung out the passenger side window with his bat gripped tightly. "TO THE RIGHT A LITTLE MORE MERLE!" He shouted as Merle gunned it through the field. Martinez swung the bat slightly as if taking aim before drawing it back over his shoulder again. They approached the walker at full speed, Martinez feeling every bump until they were close. He swung the bat with full force, splitting the walker's head like a watermelon.

"HOLD ON THERE BROWNIE! I'M CUTTIN' THE WHEEL HARD!" Merle turned the wheel as fast as he could towards the left practically tossing Martinez out the window as he clung to the window frame for dear life. They approached along side another as Martinez scrambled to get back in position and with another loud crack, he smashed the walker's head with his bat.

Martinez slipped back into the vehicle, out of breath. "Damn Merle...ya almost tossed me out back there!"

"I told ya to hold on!" Merle argued as he laughed out loud.

"Come on...head over towards the screamin' pit...there's bound to be some wanderin' around that haven't fallen in yet." Martinez instructed

The men drove through the field and sure enough...as they approached they saw a few walkers stumbling around. The sound of the car engine caught their attention.

Martinez started to step out of the truck when Merle stopped him. "Oh hell no! You've had yer fun! It's my turn!"

.

Luna ducked out of the south wall undetected. She wasn't in the mood for Woodbury or anyone for that matter. Woodbury was becoming less and less what she originally thought but she was more concerned about Martinez's lack of insight. The Governor had him snowed and that was a dangerous position to be in. Merle didn't seem to be as fooled...not entirely at least. Merle asked interesting questions about the Governor and the town. She knew he had suspicions even if he didn't voice them. Maybe he could help her convince Martinez's otherwise. Maybe it was time to move on...the three of them...help him find his brother and find a new place to settle. It wouldn't be easy...it's not like the Governor would just let them go. He'd come after them but it wouldn't be to bring them back. If they did leave, they had to be smart about it and get as far away from Woodbury as possible.

Luna walked deep into the woods. She knew it was risky as she kept her eyes peeled for walkers. Food...supplies...they wouldn't have much to start with so they had to comeup with a plan. They couldn't just go and wander aimlessly. It would be too much of a risk running back into the Governor and his men if they did that.

She approached a creek and walked out onto the rocks in the middle. She stood there and stared out over the water...just listening to the sound of the water. They'd be better off with a vehicle. She couldn't help but wish her brothers were there. Jack was always the one with a plan...he'd have known what to do.

.

Merle sat on the ground exhausted. He laughed as he stared at the corpses around him. Soon Martinez approached from the vehicle.

"What's the matter old man?! Too much for ya to handle?" He laughed.

Merle glared up at him then waved his bayonet at him. "They ain't never gonna be too much for me to handle...just relaxin' and admirin' my work!"

Martinez handed him a bottle of beer and sat down next to him as he opened his own.

"Where the fuck did ya get this?" Merle smiled as he gladly accepted.

"I've got my stashes...haven't ya learned that by now?" Martinez quipped.

Merle shook his head. "Well Brownie...I gotta hand it to ya..." Merle shook his right arm at him. "No pun intended...ya always seem to come up with this shit at the best time."

"Yeah...guess I do..." Martinez looked out off into the distance and suddenly seemed solemn.

"What's crawled up in yer ass and died all of a sudden?" Merle asked as he took a drink.

Martinez looked back at him and laughed a little. "You certainly are one with words Merle...just thinking about Luna...I really pissed her off earlier huh?"

"She ain't talkin' much to me neither...I wouldn't worry about it...sure she'll get over it." Merle replied.

Martinez sighed deeply. "I don't know...things just seem so...different all of a sudden...I'm worried about her...where her mind is ya know? Have you noticed the difference?"

"Can't say I have...she's been her usual self...maybe a little more moody but hell ain't all women?" Merle laid on his back and stared up at the sky, resting his beer on the ground next to him.

"She ever talk about her brothers?" Martinez asked.

"Not really..." Merle closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but think about his own brother. Wondering how he was managing without him.

"She needs to deal with it...I think that's what's really going on...she just shut down when they died...hardened...you seem to have chipped away at that wall of her's a little but now I'm afraid she's just going to completely fall apart..." Martinez told him.

Merle sat up but remained silent. He waited for Martinez to continue.

"I told you Nate never forgave her about Summer...he just gave up...almost like he died with her that day. We tried to continue on...find a safe place but the first herd of them things we ran into...Nate just walked right into them...didn't even try to get away..." Martinez couldn't help but become a little choked up. "Ain't never seen anything like that...God it was awful...it took both me and Jack to keep Luna from running after him. She never would've been able to get him out and we couldn't lose her too."

"Can't imagine watchin' one of them things rip apart my brother...that had to fuck with her..." Merle remarked.

"Yeah well...things only got worse from there...we were on the run for days...barely getting a chance to stop and rest...we were all exhausted...starving...dehydrated...we barely escaped another herd of 'em when I broke my ankle. I would've understood if they left me but they didn't. Jack found an old warehouse...cleared it out himself while me and Luna laid low...she hated it...just sitting there waiting for him to come back and get us. She complained the whole damn time how she shouldn't have listened to him." Martinez laughed a little to himself. "He had her stay behind for me...to make sure I could get away quick if I needed to because he knew I wouldn't be able to alone..." Martinez rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before gulping down his beer.

"He not come back?" Merle asked.

"No...he did...we stayed in that warehouse for days...my ankle swelled up something nasty too...but having those few days to rest up...helped it from being a lot worse..." Martinez told him.

Merle looked at him confused. "So how did he die then?"

Martinez looked down at the ground and shook his head before he looked back up at Merle. "He was bit...when he cleared out the warehouse...he didn't tell us...not at first...but once he started to get sick...we knew...Luna was furious...at both of us! God I remember her yellin' _This is exactly why you shouldn't have done this by yourself! You needed my help and you made me stay with him! _She couldn't hardly look at me after that. Regardless of what comes out of her mouth now...she did blame me..."

"Well even if she did...seems like she's forgiven ya for it...gotta say I don't know if I could..." Merle told him.

"Oh it wasn't her doing...it was Jack...she doesn't know it but I heard them whispering one night...they thought I was asleep...Jack told her to forgive me...that it wasn't my fault and she knew it and because of it she shouldn't hold it against me...anyone could've gotten hurt and needed help. Told her we had to stick together no matter what...made her promise...promise to not be angry with me and promise for us to take care of each other...I've never heard anyone cry like that...I think she cried until she didn't have any tears left...and the next morning...he was gone, died sometime in the night...she stood up...pulled out her weapon and put a bullet in his head...packed up our things...helped me up and we were on our way. She never said a word about it. I tried talking to her about it...told her how sorry I was but she'd just remain silent...emotionless...but she took care of me...good care of me...then we found our way here...I wouldn't have made it without her."

Merle didn't know what to say...he almost wished Martinez hadn't told him. He couldn't help but think about how he'd feel if he had to put down his own brother but you don't let your own turn. No wonder she was the way she was. "Come on...it's gettin' late...we should head back..."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know it's been awhile- thanks to all my faithful readers! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this as often as I'd like but I haven't forgotten about it either! Just bear with me! **

Luna walked for miles away from the creek. She'd have a long treck back to Woodbury if she kept going but she didn't care. No matter how tired she became, she kept walking. She wasn't even aware of where she was going until the warehouse came into view. Her heart ached with just the sight of it. If only they had known then that Woodbury was close, maybe Jack would still be alive.

_"You know that's not true Luna..."_

Jack's voice range loudly in her head as if he were standing right beside her. "Don't start this...I don't need you acting like the voice of reason here."

_"Well ya need somethin'...or I wouldn't be here in the first place...you can't keep making excuses and finding ways to justify what he does...it's starting to weigh heavy on you and soon it will be too much to carry."_

"Everyone is just trying to survive..." Luna sighed deeply.

_"You know it's not right and you know I wouldn't have gone along with half of what he's had you do. I don't even understand how you have. You're better than that...and you certainly know better..."_

"It's not that simple...you aren't here...I just...I'm tired..." Luna argued.

_"Too tired to know right from wrong? This has to stop..."_

"How?..." Luna shook her head, snapping herself out of her own daydream as she looked around. The knew the only person she was really talking to was herself and she couldn't help but feel a little foolish for it.

.

Merle caught up with Martinez again at the mess hall for dinner just as it was beginning to get dark. He had gone back to the apartment and cleaned up a bit but couldn't seem to find Luna anywhere.

"No clue where Luna is...I checked her usual spots but nothing..." Martinez told him.

"I ain't got a good feelin' 'bout this...best keep quiet about it 'til she turns up. I'd hate to see the Gov catch wind of it." Merle remarked.

"So she didn't even leave a note or anything in the apartment?" Martinez grew even more worried. "She wouldn't just up and leave...not without at least telling me...do ya think something happened to her...I knew she was acting weird...we shouldn't have left her alone."

"She can look after herself...I'm sure she'll turn up..." Merle spoke the words but he didn't hardly believe them himself.

Martinez rubbed his forehead. "If somethin's happened...it's our fault..."

"What's your fault?" Luna only caught the tail end of what Martinez was saying as she approached, plopping her food tray onto the table and sat with them. Both men stared at her silently with a look of shock. Luna started to eat but paused when she noticed them being so silent. "What?"

"Where the fuck have you been? We've been worried!" Martinez snapped at her, trying to keep himself from yelling.

Merle smirked and shook his head as he continued to eat. "Knew she'd turn up..." He mumbled feeling a sense of relief. He felt foolish for getting worried with Martinez.

"What?" Luna laughed awkwardly as Martinez glared at her. "I was keepin' watch on the north wall, what's the big deal?"

"Now you're gonna start lyin' to me? I went by the north wall...ya weren't there..." Martinez told her.

"Well ya must've just missed me..." Luna returned her focus to the plate in front of her but Martinez roughly grabbed her arm.

"Don't fuck with me...what the hell are you up to?" Martinez said firmly.

The amusement left Luna's face as she glared back at Martinez. "Relax...I don't need to tell you everything...I was just working out some things...back off."

Martinez shoved her slightly, grabbed his tray and stormed off.

Merle chuckled slightly.

"What? You've got something to say too?" Luna snapped at him.

Merle just shook his head. "Nope...not a thang..."

"Good...I don't answer to either one of you...let's just make that clear..." Luna remarked.

Luna and Merle didn't say another word to each other as they finished eating and both headed back to the apartment. Merle could feel her eyes on them the whole walk but he didn't bother to acknowledge it. Once back inside the apartment, Merle plopped himself down on the couch.

"Well?..." Luna stood before him with her hands on her hips.

Merle smirked slightly as he glanced up at her. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask where I've been? I mean Martinez started in the moment he saw me..."

"Somethin' ya wanna tell me?" Merle asked but still seeming uninterested.

Luna sighed deeply as she marched herself into the kitchen. Merle sat silent as he listened to her opening and closing cabinets. Finally he got up and walked to the end of the kitchen counter.

"Alright...I'll bite...where were ya?" Merle asked.

Luna looked up at him as she leaned against the counter. He didn't need her to say it to tell something was weighing heavy on her. "I don't know..." She replied softly.

"Ya don't know where ya were?...Hell...I ain't playin' games with ya...ya wanna tell me then tell me otherwise I don't give a shit..." Merle barked.

"That's not what I meant..." Luna began to raise her voice. "Maybe we should go...the three of us...you...me...Martinez...we'll find your brother...you said yourself you wanted to find him...what are you waiting for?"

"COURSE I DO! DON'T ACT LIKE I DON'T!" Merle snapped.

"Then let's do it!" Luna insisted.

Merle stared at her confused. "What the hell is goin' on with ya?"

"I'm tired of just sitting around here...doing the Govenor's dirty work...don't you see? This place might look nice from the outside...but he's pushing the limits...and I don't like the direction he's going." Luna told him.

"This 'bout yer trouble...at the hospital?" Merle asked.

"It wasn't a hospital Merle...and it wasn't like we ran into trouble...the Governor slaughtered those people and I don't think he ever intended it to be any other way! I'm not doing that again...I've already done things I'm not proud of...I'd rather get out while we still can..."

Merle wasn't sure what to think. The world was a different place now. The rules had changed. Merle knew not to trust the Governor completely but at the same time he couldn't ignore what he accomplished with Woodbury. He gave people a fighting chance, including the ones that wouldn't normally have one. The more resources he had, the easier would be to find his brother. Three people starting from scratch with nothing but what they could carry into the unknown didn't sound like a good idea. But Merle also couldn't ignore Luna's change in attitude.

"Sleep on it...we'll talk about it in the mornin'..." Merle turned away from her and headed back towards the couch.

"Merle..." Luna followed after him. "All I've done is think about it! We need to go...it's not a matter of if...it's a matter of when and how."

"Do ya really wanna go back out there? Sleepin' with one eye open? Ya ask me, ya got it pretty good here...we can still find my brother, bring 'em back...the Governor will see how much he has to offer...just like me...so what if ya have to get yer hands dirty a little...everything has a price." Merle told her.

"Even your soul?" Luna stared coldly at him.

Merle laughed a little to himself. "Yer over reactin'...probably just burned out..."

"Merle, I'm not burned out...this place...the Governor...he's not a good man...not like he wants people to think... we need to go!"

"GO WHERE?" Merle couldn't help but get aggravated. "Has it been that long for ya? Things ain't gettin' better out there! They're gettin' worse...just tryin' to find food and shelter that's safe is close to impossible out there...ya ain't got no other choice but to stay here...whether ya like it or not."

Luna stared at him, silent but he could see the anger in her eyes. She turned away from him and stomped over towards the door, slamming it behind her as she left. Merle leaned back against the couch and sighed deeply, rubbing his hands against his face.

.

Martinez noticed Luna approaching as he stood guard on the gate. He walked to the edge of the platform and extended his hand towards her to help pull her up.

"I'm surprised to see ya out here?" Martinez remarked as she climbed up and stood next to him, staring out into the darkness.

"I thought about what you said...about not dealin' with stuff...I went to the warehouse." Luna told him.

Martinez hadn't expected that to be her answer and just thinking about it made him feel like someone had punched him in the chest. "I would've gone...if ya wanted me to..." He said softly.

"I just thought it would be a good place to think...get a proper perspective." Luna stated.

Martinez looked at her confused. "On what?"

Luna just looked at him.

Martinez shook his head. "Ya gotta stop that...we haven't done anything wrong...you keep acting like this and you'll create a problem!"

"Do you think Jack would still be alive if we had all made it to Woodbury?" Luna asked.

"What kind of question is that? Course he would be...I don't even understand why you'd ask somethin' like that." Martinez couldn't help but become irritated.

"I don't think so...I think Jack would've had a problem with how a lot of things are done around here and he wouldn't have been quiet about it...and you know the Governor wouldn't have put up with that for long...look at all the things we've done...do you really see nothing wrong with any of it?" Luna asked.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you! We're all just tryin' to survive! That's it! You've got to stop thinkin' this way...enjoy what we have here...Jack would've wanted you safe and that's what you are here!" Martinez argued.

"Safe from walkers maybe..." Luna remarked.

Martinez shook his head. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to leave...I tried talking to Merle but he doesn't seem interested...but if he sees you on board maybe he'll come around...the three of us can go...start over somewhere else..."

"God Luna! What's wrong with you? There is no where else! No where else! It's hell out there...ya can't tell me you've forgotten already. We barely survived coming here. Ya gotta snap out of this."

"You're both impossible!" Luna turned around and jumped off the platform back on the ground and walked off. She could hear Martinez calling out after her but she ignored him.

She felt torn, not knowing if she should just continue to try to get them to leave with her or go on her own. Either way she knew she needed to make a decision soon.


End file.
